BillDip: Beauty, the Dream Demon, and the Golden Child (Sequel)
by GriffinGirlElizabeth
Summary: Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines are back along with their friends, their family, and are now introducing their little golden child, Diana Belle Pines-Cipher. But things take a turn for the worse and for the better when Diana Belle falls in love with the son of the infamous Tad Strange... And is that ever a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've come to welcome you to the sequel of "BillDip: Beauty and the Dream Demon". Now, a little warning, there will be a lot of OCs and plenty of shipping, so if you have something you don't ship or don't like, you may leave. Oh, and there will be some male-pregnancy, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you may leave now. But if you're alright with everything, feel free to continue and enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter One: The Wedding of Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines

Long time, no read, huh? Missed me, readers? Well, I'm glad you all decided to continue to read this story! Oh, sorry, am I doing it again I'm sorry, Bill's gotten me into breaking the fourth wall and I can't seem to stop. But anyway, I suppose the beginning: My wedding day!

Bill and I had been dating for about two years now and I was now nineteen and taking online college classes. In that time, Bill and I grew in our relationship and the more I found out about him, the more he and I fell in love with each other. And our family were closer too.

Mabel and Jill became friends, Will and Blair became closer in their relationship as well, Wendy and Robbie eventually had their child and named him Rex Winston Valentino, Mabel and Pacifica got married before Bill and I, which was a surprise to all of us, Soos and Melody were still married, and Stan and Ford were still single and still semi-loving twins.

But on that February 14, which was Valentine's day, Bill had something he wanted to give me on that day after we got done with a full day of movies, dinner, and shopping, we stopped at the castle.

"Okay, Bill, enough waiting! What is it you wanted to give me that's so secret?" I asked, very impatient like a child on Christmas morning.

The golden haired demon smiled and dug into his pocket nervously. "Mason Pines, you are a beautiful and kind soul to me. Before you and I become a couple, I was in evil and crazy triangle. But then you came into my life and change me into a better man. And I don't ever want to lose you and I always want to stay with you forever. So..." He pulled out a small ring with a yellow diamond in the middle of it. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped in shock and surprise. I didn't know what to do or what to think. Bill Cipher, the man I loved for a long time was asking me to marry him! "Yes, yes! I will marry you, Bill!" I exclaimed, crying happily and probably looking like an absolute mess.

Bill smiled widely as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger, standing up and gave me a big hug. "I love you so much, Dipper."

I smiled happily and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Billy."

"SO FREAKING ADORABLE!" We heard both Mabel and Jill squealed from inside the house, as they had been watching us the whole time.

Now, about six months later, was my wedding day. The day that I was to be married to the Bill freaking Cipher. And I can still remember all obstacles that we overcame together like Gideon and our awkwardness towards each other. But, here we are now.

I waited in my room, looking at the dress Mabel, Jill, and Blair made for me. It was a plain white dress with a pink bow around the waist along with white flats. I gulped softly. What if I didn't look good in it? What if everyone laughs at me? Why did it have to be a dress anyway? Why couldn't I had just worn a suit like Bill was wearing.

I soon heard the sound of knocking from my door. I jumped at the sound, snapping out of my thoughts and trying to shake the nervousness off of myself. "Yes?"

Mabel came into the room wearing a short and fluffy pink dress with white heels and a pink rose in her hair. She looked like the main girl from that "Pretty In Pink" movie. "Bro bro! You're supposed to say who's there!"

I laughed softly and rolled my eyes. She was growing more into liking puns, thanks to Blair and Jill. "Well, it's too late now, Mabel. What do you need?"

"Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. How come you're not ready?" My sister asked, looking at me with a confused look in her eye.

"Oh... Umm... Nervousness, I guess." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

She sighed. "Dippin-Dot, you better not get cold feet and back out of this! I've worked too hard for everything to be perfect and Bill will be absolutely heartbroken if you don't get married to him."

I rose an eyebrow at her. "I worked harder than you, Mabel. I had to try on twenty-two different types of heels with Jill!"

"Okay, point taken." She agreed, "But why are you so nervous? Is it because you're marrying an enemy that wanted to destroy the world and our Grunkles?"

I thought of that, but then shook my head. "No, it's not that. Although, that is rather confusing when you think about it."

"Is it because Bill kidnapped me and you took my place then fell in love with him as you got to know him?" Mabel asked me again.

"No, Mabel. Not that either."

"Then what?!" She asked impatiently.

"It's the fact that... I'm scared at he won't love after he marries me... What if we no longer love either? What if he cheats on me? What if Bill and I get divorced? What if I do something stupid and he decides to leave me?" I asked, looking down at my hands as they started to shake.

Mabel snorted softly. "Dipper, you're talking crazy! That used to be Dorito loves you with all his heart and so do you! You took the time to make him into a better person and you succeeded, bro! And besides, we won't let you marry him with we didn't believe he became a better person. That guy would be crazy to leave you. He loves you too much."

I smiled softly at my sister's strange way. "Thanks, Mabel."

"No problem, bro-bro." She replied happily.

"Besides, I did not take the time and energy out of my busy schedule to make that adorable dress for you!" Jill said as she suddenly appeared into the room. She wore a short yellow and black dress with black heels and a small black top hat on a headband.

Now, it would've been normal for me to ask if she's been standing there for a while, but I've grown used to Will, Jill, and Bill just randomly appearing into the room. "I know, Jilly-bean. I know!"

"Great! Now that you feel confident to marry my brother, let's get the dress on you!" Jill said, shoving the dress in my arms and strangely sounding like Flowey.

I only laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'll put on the dress. But you guys gotta leave. Man parts, you know?"

The two girls only laughed and left the room to wait for me. It took a while, but finally, I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. I actually looked pretty good!

"Is the bride ready?" I heard Blair's voice call from the door.

I opened the door and revealed myself in the dress. "Yes... I'm ready."

Blair, who wore a purple dress much like Jill and Mabel's dress, stood with Mabel, Pacifica, who wore a blue dress, and Jill. They all saw me and pulled me into a hug. "You look amazing!" They exclaimed before jumping up and down with me still in their arms.

I gasped and began to choke from their tight hug. "Okay, okay ladies. Let's not kill the bride on his wedding day."

They all instantly let go as soon as I said that before Mabel smiled and locked her arm with mine. "Ready to be married?"

"I did this with you at your wedding, you're gonna do it at mine. Let's do this." I smiled as we walked to the living room, which had been made into a little church like thing. Everyone from our family to the people of Gravity Falls came and filled up all the seats.

Bill stood in the middle of a golden archway full of golden painted roses. He wore a golden and black suited and looked just as handsome as he would in boxers. He soon saw me and smiled happily, giving me a light wave which I nervously returned.

The wedding was happy and just as amazing as the romantic movies believed me to think and it even ended with "You may now kiss the bride" and Bill and I sealing our marriage with that single kiss. The after party was good too with everyone dancing and eating and playing games. Grunkle Stan was now in the middle of a game of poker with Jill, and she was winning.

"Nyehehehe! I win again!" Jill exclaimed, high fiving Will who was being her cheerleader.

"No way! You cheated!" Grunkle Stan yelled angrily.

"Stanley, calm down. This isn't Vegas." Ford said, calming him down.

I laughed and ate the piece of cake. Bill made it to where the piece of cake was your favorite flavor. And so far, Mabel was taking all of the pieces and shoving them into her mouth.

"So, my Little Dipper, how's it feel being my husband forever?" Bill asked, holding my hand as he also ate some cake, a little bit getting on his lips.

"Hmmm... Same, but very different." I replied back, holding his hand tightly and wiping off the icing from his lips.

"Good, because I found a fabulous place for our honeymoon." The demon grinned.

"It's not the mind scape, is it?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"No! It's Ireland!" Bill laughed. "Free beer and creepy history for two weeks!"

I rolled my eyes and poked his nose. "You're crazy. But I love you anyway."

The golden demon grinned and kissed my nose. "I love you too."

And so, after the party and after we said our goodbyes to everyone, Bill teleported him and myself to Ireland along with our luggage where we were staying at an old castle. I looked around at the medieval decor and rolled my eyes. "Always having to be formal, huh?"

Bill chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes I do. Now, my Little Dipper, are you planning to have some fun?"

I gulped and blushed hard in embarrassment. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, but I was still very scared. "I-I am... B-But I'm still a little scared."

"Hey, don't be scared. I promise to go easy on you and if you want me to stop, I will. This is more about you than this is about me." He promised, petting my cheeks softly.

I smiled at that, hugging him tightly before kissing him a deep kiss. The kiss lasted much longer before we finally started to make out and then fell onto the bed. And that night, Bill Cipher and I made love….

**Hey everybody! So, yeah, this was the first chapter of the sequel and I'm honestly very happy that you all decided to stick along for another ride into this strange story I wrote when I was a freshman + sophomore in high school, so yeah, not my best work, lol. But anyway, make sure to leave a fav, follow, or comment to see more and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravity Falls, only my original characters. **

Chapter Two: Dipper's Pregnant?!

~Dipper's POV~

After about three weeks of relaxing and enjoying our honeymoon, Bill and I returned home from Ireland. We were greeted by so much hugs and tears from how much people missed us that it wasn't even funny. I think the biggest hugs that I got was from Will and Mabel.

"We missed you, Dippin Dot!" Mabel cried out, squeezing me as tight as she possibly could.

"We made sure to make you the biggest card in the world!" Will said, getting out a thirty five foot card that said: "Welcome back, Bill and Dipper!" It also had many different hearts, stickers, and was mainly decorated in glitter.

"The whole thing was my idea." Grunkle Stan commented, pointing confidently at himself.

"Stanley, it was all of our ideas." Ford grumbled with the roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who thought of it in the first place." Stan argued with his twin brother.

"Whoever thought of it, we thank you. It's nice to be back in my castle." Bill smiled sincerely.

"Don't you mean our castle, big brother?" Jill commented as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! It was my castle first!" Bill stated like a little child as he stomped his foot and pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh at my husband. Sometimes he was such a child. But before I could reply back to Bill's childish and adorable pout, my stomach began to ache like it never ached before. I mean, I had experienced stomach aches before when I was crushing on Bill, but I had never had this bad of stomach aches.

I gently gripped my stomach, accidentally letting out a groan of pain. Bill then turned his head and floated over to me. "PineTree, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I-I don't know... It's probably just all those hamburgers and milkshakes we had last night. I'm okay though." I stated, half lying. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Maybe you should go to bed. That's normally what calms a stomach ache." Blair stated as Bill began to help me up the stairs.

"O-okay... Don't worry, guys. I'll be down in an hour or two! I promise!" I called to them as Bill helped me into my room.

"I... I really hope you get better, Dipper." Bill said softly as he helped me into bed.

"Like I said, it's probably the hamburgers and milkshakes. I'll be fine. And I could get into bed myself, you know." I couldn't help but tease my demon husband.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you're my husband now. That means that I can do whatever I want to you."

I blushed hard and lightly giggle. "Shut up, you cheesy Dorito!"

Bill chuckled and kissed my forehead gently. "Not a Dorito anymore. But feel better, dear. I'll be downstairs if you need me okay?"

I nodded as he walked to the door. "Okay. I love you."

He turned back to me with a grin. "I love you more than you love me."

I chuckled. "No you don't."

"Yes I do." He said before leaving me in our room. That was our little thing that we did to tease each other. I finally decided to close my eyes, finally falling asleep and feeling like I honestly needed it.

In about two hours later, I was awoken to my stomach curling around in many knots and feeling like I was going to vomit. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, eventually vomiting into the trash can and it felt like I just couldn't stop myself.

Okay, now I was getting scared. Was I sick or something? I remember Wendy doing this when she was pregnant with Rex. She was having stomach pains and throwing up randomly.

Was I... No, I couldn't have been pregnant! I mean, yes it was ten thirty in the morning but I probably could've just been sick. I was a guy and Bill was a guy! But Bill was also a demon too and had an unbelievable amount of magic… But it wasn't logically possible. I decided to shrug it off and to join my friends, family, and husband to a very late breakfast.

A few days went by and I was occasionally vomiting in the very early of mornings, but that was all besides the stomach aches after eating certain foods. But it was at lunch when I noticed that I wasn't eating normal foods.

It was lunchtime so Bill and I decided to go to Greasy's Diner for our lunch break. I still worked at the Mystery Shack while Bill decided to go job hunting. But it was turning out to be harder than it seemed, considering he was a demon and his history with this town..

Bill and I got a two person table as we scanned the menu. "You know what you want, Bill?"

He looked at the menu with confusion. Probably because there wasn't any deer organs or rat brains in any of the foods. And there wasn't simple things like chicken or steak. "PineTree, what's a Extra Extra Bacon Cheeseburger?"

"Bill, it's the same as a regular hamburger. It's a meat patty that's between two bread slices that also has a lot, and I mean a lot, of bacon on it. You can also have ketchup, mustered, pickles, onions, and mayo on it if you want. It's basically the same thing we had in Ireland, remember?"" I explained and from the look on his face, I could tell he was hungry for it. For some reason, it made me irritated to tell him for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Can I have five hundred of them?!" He exclaimed, his golden eye twinkling with hunger.

I only laughed at my husband's silliness. "No, Bill. I don't have enough money to buy that much. Besides, it's six dollars and fifty seven cents! That's not cheap!"

Bill pouted. "You humans and your money. I'll never understand it."

Lazy Susan soon came over with a smile. "Welcome to Greasy's! Oh, the Pines boy and the demon guy! What'll ya have?"

"I will have the Extra Extra Bacon Cheeseburger with extra bacon, extra pickles, extra onions, extra tomatoes; Basically, extra everything! Including the sauces, human lady!" Bill ordered with a wide and toothy grin, which could always make me either blush or laugh.

Lazy Susan only raised a eyebrow before turning to me. "Okay... And you?"

It was hard for me to make a decision because everything sounded good, even the stuff I don't normally eat. "Can I just have the Meat Lover's Hamburger? And... Can you make the meat raw?"

"Raw?! Umm, Well... Okay. It'll be out in a few." Lazy Susan said in a creeped out voice as she left to go get our food.

Even Bill looked at me in confusion. "PineTree, from what I read from the menu, that burger's pretty huge. And also, you never eat raw meats. That's not normal for humans to eat.."

I sighed. "I know, Bill, I know. But lately I've been eating weird foods. Like just yesterday, I had Oreos dipped in whipped cream for breakfast!"

"But Soos normally eats that, doesn't he?" My husband asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I guess I've been worried about what's happening." I said truthfully, resting my chin against my hand.

The golden demon took my other hand and placed a kiss upon my knuckles. "Don't worry. Whatever's going on, it'll be okay. And we'll figure this out."

I smiled and gently pecked his lips. "Thanks, hon. Maybe I'm judging wanting to try new things. Even if it is raw meat."

Our food finally arrived a few minutes later. Bill was enjoying his burger like a fat kid with cake while I was still a little nervous to try my raw burger. I eventually ate some of it, and enjoyed every minute of it. Though I was still worried of the effects that raw meat would have on my body.

When Bill finished his burger, he had ketchup, mustered, mayo all over his lips. "Amazing food! Can we come here everyday?"

I chuckled and shook my head, handing him a napkin. "No, Bill. Besides, I don't have that much money."

He wiped his mouth but looked down at my plate. "You've already touched your food, Piney."

I looked down and nodded. "I ate some of it, but I'm a little scared to try it and plus, I was waiting for you to get done with yours." I eventually ate more of it, and it was actually very good so I decided to eat all of it rather quickly.

... What's going on with me?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jill, can I ask you something?" I asked when Bill and I returned home later that day. Jill was currently attending the flower garden.

"If it's about the new season of Once Upon a Time, I'm not telling you anything! All I'm telling you is that Hades is smoking hot!" Jill commented, making weird squealing noises.

I rose an eyebrow. "Ummm... No. I was wanting to ask you about... Demon Reproduction."

That had been on my mind for a very long time. If I was pregnant with Bill's child, I wanted to know how it happened.

Jill gasped and poured some of the water onto the silver roses. "U-Ummm... Well, we demons have the same... "Sex fluids" you humans have. Expect whenever we release into our lovers, we can allow them to get pregnant or not, no matter the gender. Why do you ask?"

"Because on mine and Bill's honeymoon, we... Made love. A lot. And I MEAN a lot. And it's been three weeks since it and I've been really worried that I'm... You know….. Pregnant." I explained, looking very worried and scared.

She only chuckled. "Dipper, you and Bill are grown men. I know you two will be great parents! And yes, actually, you are pregnant."

I gasped in surprise and shock. I felt tears streaming down my face, but they were happy tears. I couldn't believe this! "Really...? I'm gonna have a baby?"

"Correction: You and I are going to have a baby." I heard Bill's voice behind me as he hugged me from behind.

I gasped and looked at my husband with a hard blush. "Y-you heard?!"

"Heard? I've noticed for the past few days. I just wanted you to figure it out on your own." Bill chuckled.

"I noticed when you first came home." Jill mumbled as she went inside the castle.

"So... Are you mad?" I asked, playing with the ends of my fingers.

"Mad? Of course not, Dipper! I'm so happy that you and I are having a baby together!" Bill exclaimed before pulling me into a deep kiss and another deep hug.

I gasped in surprise before returned the hug and the kiss. It was like fireworks were going off behind us. Maybe because of Jill and Will again, I swear.. I still couldn't believe this. It was shocking, but I felt like Bill and I were ready to have this baby..

When we pulled away, I looked at my husband happily. "I love you, Cipher."

"I love you too, Pines. But you need to be laying down." He sat as he rested me against a tree.

I laughed. "Bill, I'm fine. Really!"

He then laid between my legs, wrapping his arms around my waist as laid the side of his head against my stomach. "I just want you and our baby to be safe."

I chuckled and petted his hair. "We will, Bill. I promised."

"DIPPER'S WHAT?! CIPHER, YOU'RE DEAD!" We hears Grunkle Stan yelled from all the way inside the castle.

Bill's eyes widened before he ran away from the castle and myself as fast as he could. I could only sigh. Curse you, Jill Cipher…..

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in years, I've been really busy with finishing up high school, starting other fanfics, and taking finals that are stupid and unneeded. You know, the usual stuff. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see you all next time. Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long. I wasn't able to get a computer until a couple of weeks ago for college and I decided that it's time to get back into posting this on FF. Anyway, enjoy the long awaited Chapter Three! **

Chapter Three: The Birth of Diana Belle Pines-Cipher

~Bill's POV~

It had been exactly nine months. Nine months! And Dipper still hasn't given birth to our child yet! I know, I'm being impatient, but still! I'mjust so excited for Dipper and I to have a family!

These nine months haven't been so bad, except for a few things. Like Dipper's cravings, his mood swings, and the vomiting. Those were the big things that have been bothering me, everything else was minor.

The first few months were just of vomiting and weird cravings. Dipper would always run to the bathroom and start vomiting madly, making strange groaning sounds. I followed him and began to rub his back, trying to comfort him.

"Shhh... It's okay, Pine Tree. You'll be okay." I whispered in his ear, kissing his burning hot forehead. Dipper would just give me a small smile and continue to vomit.

The cravings were honestly so strange. Dipper ate things that normally Will, Jill, and I would eat. I only introduced him to bunny hearts, bird livers, and chicken hearts. But that's it! Of course, the cravings were human cravings as well.

"Bill! Bill, wake up!" Dipper whispered one night, shaking me awake.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, sitting up to see my husband looking at me with desperate eyes as he rubbed his semi-large stomach. "Wh... What is it, Pine Tree?"

"I'm hungry!" He whined softly.

"Okay... What do you want to eat?" I asked, clearing my throat from its dryness.

"I want a Big Mac from McDonalds, Loaded Fries from Rally's, and an Oreo S'mores Blizzard from Dairy Queen!" Dipper squealed, his eyes practically having stars in them.

I knew I couldn't resist my husband's cuteness and his begging, no matter the place or time. Besides, I know it was for the baby and for him. "Alright. I'll see if they're all still upon at two a.m."

They all weren't open, so I did Jill make her own version of the food.

Finally was Dipper's mood swings. One time, we were just watching the musical Wicked at the local Gravity Falls theater and turning the "As Long As You're Mine" song, Dipper randomly started sobbing.

I gasped and looked at my husband, picking him up and going out of the theater. We made it to the doors as I began to wipe away Dipper's tears. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Dipper continued to sniffle, wheezing softly. "I-it's just... That song reminded me of us! We weren't supposed to be in love, but we did and we still are!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how he thought the song reminded him of us. "Honey, it's alright. We're here, we're together, and we're going to have a baby! We'll be alright and I'll always love you."

Dipper smiled softly and nodded his head. "I love you too, Billy. But would it be okay if we went back inside to watch the play? It's getting really good!"

I nodded my head with a happy sigh. "Oh alright. Although, we could sneak into the bathroom and-"

"Don't you dare even think about it, mister!" Dipper sassed as he walked back into the theater.

I pouted but followed behind him. I suppose that's all that really bothered me about Dipper's pregnancy. But one of the exciting parts were when Dipper and I got to feel your little girl's kicks in his stomach.

"Bill! Bill, come quick!" He called one day as I was making some pancakes. I ran into the living room wearing a "Kiss the Magic Dorito" apron, made by Mabel. "What's wrong, Pine Tree?"

"I thought I felt her kick...!" He whispered to me, smiling up with a big and happy smile.

I gasped and ran to Dipper's side. "Really? Let me feel!" I sat next to him, putting my head and my ear against his stomach.

Soon enough, I did feel a little kick from inside. "Woah! I didn't know that little human babies could kick that powerful!"

Dipper laughed softly. "Honey, remember: Our child is going to be half human and half demon. At least, I think she'll be."

"What she is, I will make sure she is a beautiful demon princess!" Mabel grinned as she tackled both of us.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. Dipper was at least three days late. It was really starting to worry me.

I looked around for my husband for about ten minutes and he wasn't in the castle. I then looked in our daughter's new room. It was painted blue and gold with toys, a crib, and even a rocking chair.

"Bill!" I heard a loud yell coming from the forest. It sounded like... Dipper?!

I snapped my fingers and teleported to the exact location where Dipper was. He laid against a tree, holding his large belly that contained our little child. "B-Bill... M-my water broke! The baby's coming!"

My eyes widened as I leaned down to hold my husband close. "Shhh! It'll be okay! I'll get Will and Jill!" I then snapped my fingers as my siblings entered.

Will was currently making a little quilt for his and Blair's upcoming baby and Jill was combing her hair. They then stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "What the heck, Bill?! You think my hair does itself!" Jill screamed.

"No time for your hair, sis! Dipper's about to give birth!" I yelled in panic, already worried if Dipper didn't give birth to our child soon.

Will dropped the quilt, knitting needles, and yarn and ran over to him. "This is gonna take a lot of time and magic, but we'll be able to get the little angel out of you."

Dipper nodded his head and offered his hand out to me. "B-Bill... Stay by me?"

I ran to his side and held his hand. "Always, my love."

"Wouldn't the better option be to take him to the human hospital? This isn't like giving birth in our dimension, Will!" Jill stated.

"I don't care where I give birth! JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Dipper cried out with tears streaming down his face. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain.

Will was right, of course. It did take a lot of time and magic. It took about one or two hours, but Dipper finally have birth to a beautiful and tiny baby girl. Our little one was half demon and half human like Dipper had guessed.

Our little one had long brown hair with blonde little stripes of hair. She also had pale skin with one bright blue eye and one eye that matched my demon eye.

I held her bloody small body in her arms as she slept. "She's so beautiful, Dipper..."

Dipper laid his head on Jill's lap, panting a bit. "Yeah, she is..."

About the time Dipper got done with the birthing process, his whole family had arrived. "What are you guys going to name her?" Wendy asked as she held Rex Winston, her and Robbie's child.

"Oh! How about Yellow Brown? It's kinda like Snow White!" Mabel squealed.

"Do you want her to get made fun of, Girl Dipper? How about Raven?" Robbie suggested.

"No way, people will think she's more gothic than you. What about Amethyst?" Soos asked, having been obsessed with that new Steven Universe show.

"Guys, it's Dipper and Bill's baby. We must let them decide the baby's name." Ford commented to everyone.

I turned my head to my exhausted husband. "What shall we name her, love? It's your decision."

Dipper held his arms out and I placed out baby girl in his arms. He looked down at her for a while until looking back up at me. "Diana Belle." He whispered weakly.

That name couldn't help but make me smile. "Then Diana Belle she shall be named. Diana Belle Pines-Cipher. A name that will go down in history."

Dipper then handed Diana Belle to Mabel since she practically begged to hold her. "I'm so happy, Bill. We have our own child."

"And I couldn't be happier." I whispered before pulling Dipper into a passionate kiss, which he returned with happiness.

"MABEL PINES, YOU ARE NOT REPEATING THE BEGINNING SCENE OF THE LION KING!" Blair yelled as she chased Mabel around the forest. But I didn't pay it any mind as I just pulled my husband into a deep kiss.

**Hey everybody! I hoped that you guys enjoyed the third chapter and meeting Diana Belle. Let me know what you guys think of her. Also, make sure to fav, follow, and comment to see more and I'll see you all in chapter four! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone who's still reading this book! I forgot to put in my last chapter my disclaimer, which is basically the standard I don't own Gravity Falls or the characters! I only thing I own is Diana Belle and any other OC in this story! Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Four: Raising a Child is No Picnic

~Dipper's POV~

I loved that Bill and I finally had a child together, but it was no walk in the park. Especially when you have a half demon and half human child. Remember that Teen Mom show? It's kind of like that expect without all the drama, yelling, and crying. Well, a little bit of drama, but nothing too major.

Don't get me wrong, Diana Belle was a remarkable and amazing little girl, but raising a baby was hard work. Even with all the help that I was given from my family, Bill, Will and Blair, and even Jill, it was still difficult.

So far, it has been exactly six months since Diana Belle was first born. And her growth rate was increasing rapidly. So far, her hair was growing faster than a normal child and she was already reading Dr. Seuss books already. It was like she was our version of Matilda. At least she was the same height and weight as a normal six month old.

However, her powers were all over the place! It was hard to control them all and even when they did happen, Diana Belle didn't even know what was happening. I remember this one time when she turned four months old and it was the middle of July. I was beginning to scroll through online colleges for myself before Will ran in.

"Dipper! We've got a problem!" He squeaked out, fixing his blue hair that seemed to be all over the place and his suit a little bit burnt.

I looked up from my computer with a confused look. "What? What's going on?"

"Ummm... Diana set the couch on fire!" Will stated, patting down his black and blue top hat from the fire.

"What?!" I screeched before running off to the living room. There was no way that my baby girl could've set the bloody couch on fire!

But there she was. Diana Belle sitting on the couch, reading the first Magic Tree House book with the couch on fire. No joke, my little girl was sitting on the couch reading a book… While the couch was on fire! However, Bill was standing there with a wide smile upon his face.

"Bill, what's going on?" I asked, looking at my husband with shock.

"Our baby girl has demon magic, babe! I'm so proud of her!" The dream demon squealed, wiping some happy tears from his eyes.

"... Bill, We already knew that! Now please put out this fire now!" I yelled, pointing to the couch in anger and worry in my tone of voice, my heart feeling like it was going to burst itself out of my chest in fear.

He sighed and nodded his head, a look of disappointment on his face. "Oh, alright." My husband then sprayed water upon the couch from his hands.

Diana Belle looked around and poked the couch a bit. She seemed a bit upset that her fire was put out. I then picked up our angel and looked at my husband. "Bill, I know that you're excited that our daughter is learning magic. But she's still human though and she could get seriously hurt."

"She's not going to get hurt if she has Jill, Will, and I to train her!" Bill replied, walking over to us.

"Still, hon. I know she's growing up and that might be normal for you and your kind, but it's not for us humans. I just... Don't want you and her to get hurt." I told him, a serious and worried look upon my face.

Bill sighed and petted Diana's long brown and yellow hair. "You have a point, babe. I'm sorry."

I gave him a kind smile and kissed him tenderly. "You should be, weirdo."

My husband chuckled and kissed me back. "I'm pretty sure that old Sixer is gonna be writing another journal on our child."

"Already on it!" We heard Grunkle Ford called out from his study in the castle, which caused Bill and I to chuckle a bit.

And that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. The day came, after a few months, when Diana had read all the Magic Tree House books that Mabel had in her possession. And even the long mystery novels that I had in my bookshelf. So, some of us thought it was a good idea to take her out of the castle and into town. We all had different opinions on how everyone could react. Mabel, Blair, Jill, Wendy, Pacifica, and Will all thought that it was a good idea. However, Ford, Stan, Soos, Robbie, Bill, and I thought it was an awful idea.

"Oh come on! It would be nice for her to go out and see other people besides us. She could even meet Candy and Grenada and their kids!" Mabel stated.

"But she could hurt someone. Her powers are still out of control!" Ford replied, taking out a notebook that was full of Diana Belle's progress and flashing it out for all of us to see.

"But she can't stay in this castle forever. She's not Rapunzel, you know." Blair sassed.

"Okay, fine! Votes for Diana Belle to go into town." I said as Mabel, Blair, Jill, Wendy, Pacifica, Soos, Robbie, and Stan raised their hands. "Those who vote no." Only Ford and Bill raised their hands.

"YAY! Diana's going out to town!" Jill cheered, dancing with a slice of pizza in her hand. Yeah, she still didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet. She was like the cooler version of me before I had Bill.

"Not yet! We have to see if Diana Belle wants to go or not." Bill explained as he walked over to our little girl who was playing with Robbie and Wendy's boy.

"Are you kidding me?! She's too young to make her own decisions." Robbie argued.

"Hey, at least she can make better decisions than you can, Broken Heart." Blair teased, knowing that she can practically tease anyone especially Will. If you know what I mean.

"Besides, Broken Heart, demons mature faster than normal humans. Right now, she's at the right age of a demon child." Bill explained, picking up Diana as she giggled. "Now, sweetie. You have two options: Go out to town with daddy, Uncle Will, Aunt Blair, and mommy or stay here with Aunty Mabel, Great Grunkle Stan, and everyone else."

Diana gave a look that told us she was thinking. A second later, she held up her index finger as if to say she agreed with the first options.

Ford and Bill gave out a groan of defeat as the others gave a cheer. "Alright, let's take her to town!" Blair squealed as Diana Belle gave a giggle of excitement.

And we did go to town and she did a lot better job at being in different places than I thought she would. Diana Belle was always so friendly to everyone and either waved or smile to strangers. She was a lot better at making friends than I was.

Finally, we all made it to the bookstore, she instantly began to crawl to the teen fiction section. Blair followed her in case she hurt herself as the two girls began to read the first Harry Potter book.

"I'm surprised she hasn't whined yet." I stated to Will and Bill, wondering to the adult section and saw Ford's book. Ford had recently decided to publish his books to the world. It was nice to know I wasn't going to be the only one reading his works.

"Demon children don't normally complain unless they have a reason to. But I've never seen a demon child that was normally this friendly, even to strangers." Bill replied.

"Said the man who tried to take over a small town and failed to two twin children." Will teased, hip pumping his brother.

"Hey, one of those twins then became my husband the love of my life forever." Bill sassed back, kissing my forehead.

I chuckled and picked up the first Scott Pilgrim volume. "And then had a beautiful little girl."

Bill chuckled and nodded his head. "However, the story isn't over yet. It may say that at the end of a movie or a book. It's the reader that continue the story as long as they believe it never ends."

"You mean fanfiction?" Will questioned in confusion.

"Yes, my brother. Fanfiction!" Bill told, sounding a bit like Robin Williams.

I laughed but then began to think of something. Our Diana Belle was part demon and part human. Could she possibly live forever like Bill or would she eventually die as all humans would?

"Guys!" Will squeaked, pointing over to his pregnant girlfriend and our daughter. Apparently, the Harry Potter book had already gotten into our year old daughter. Because the two girls were already riding on broom sticks.

"Oh my god! Diana! Blair!" I yelled as Will was crying in fear. But the two girls were already laughing.

**Hey everybody, long time, so see! Sorry it's been a while, college has been taking over my life and my family and I are moving into an apartment for a short amount of time. But hey, good news I get four days off for Fall Break (Yes, my break is that short.) in order to update more chapters! Until then, see you all next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Five: Kindergarten, Oh Boy!

~Bill's POV~

"And you are not, I repeat, DO NOT go into my room!" I told Blair, Mabel, Pacifica, and Soos, feeling a small sense of deja vu after I said that.

Years had passed, and finally, today was Diana Belle's first day of kindergarten. And I had heard so many things about that grade: The bullying, the glue eating, the annoying children; My little daughter would not be apart of it!

"Bill, it's fine! Kindergarten isn't so bad! There are some bad parts to it, but Diana's perfectly capable of going." Dipper explained whenever he first told me and I naturally refused.

"But darling! This is a human school we're talking about. Do you know what humans are like?!" I screeched in panic as I was having an actual tea party with Diana Belle.

Dipper gave me the "Really dude?" face. "Bill, in case you haven't noticed, my whole family is human expect you, Will, and Jill."

I sighed and pouted, looking down at my Earl Grey tea. "I still don't know..."

"Daddy, I wanna go to kindergarten! I think it'll be a good experience for me to make new friends and learn new things!" Diana Belle, our now six year old child, exclaimed as she finally came into the room, having yellow frosting on her lips from all the cupcakes Mabel made for the tea party.

Dipper began to clean our daughter's mess with his shirt. "See? So, it's two against one."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Ugh, I hate being beaten."

"Don't worry, bro. I'm pretty sure Dippy will let you beat him at something." Will purred as he entered with more tea.

Let's just say that Will won't be saying stuff like that around Diana Belle anymore...

Anyway, it took about two days for us to find all the supplies needed for DB to start; Crayons, a supply box, markers, glue sticks, pencils, pens, erasers, and even safety scissors. Why would kindergarteners even needed these baseless things?

Before we left and while Dipper was helping Diana Belle get dressed, I explained some of the rules to everyone especially about going into mine and Dipper's room.

"Umm... Bro, Dipper already kind of broke that rule a long time ago, so I don't think that you need to keep having it." Will commented in a salty way.

I rose an eyebrow before grinning. "You don't know what things I have in there."

"You don't know what we have in our room either." Blair stated with a wicked grin than mine.

"And I don't think either of us wanna know." Stan commented rudely.

"Don't worry, Bill, we'll do everything on the list that you tell us." Jill said, having the list, which was more of a scroll.

And who should be playing at our feet but Winter, Will and Blair's little girl, and Preston, Mabel and Pacifica's adopted son. They had grown so close to Diana Belle that it became so adorable.

"Why can't we go to kindergarten, daddy?" Winter, who was now four, asked Will curiously with a small whimper. It was obvious that Winter and Diana had grown so close that they must've been considered sisters.

"Oh, honey. You and Preston aren't old enough to go. But don't worry, when you are, I know that Rex and Diana will help you!" Blair said, picking up the light blue haired girl.

"Besides, I don't want to be a part of those idiotic little children yet." Preston, who was also four, stated in his snotty rich kid voice. You can guess where he got it from.

"Says the kid who loves Gumball way too much." Ford grinned slightly.

"Don't make fun of Gumball and Darwin!" Preston whined before I spotted my beautiful husband and daughter walking downstairs. I cut through the crowd to look at them.

Dipper had dressed Diana Belle in a long yellow sundress with black flats, a top hat that was glued onto a headband, and an eye on the dress. Above the eye, it said "Daddy's always watching!" in red knitting. "Well, aren't you the most adorable thing in the world!" I cheered, picking her up and twirling her around happily.

She laughed happily. "I don't look pretty, momma's the one that looks pretty!"

Dipper wore a blue sweater with the same eye, brown cargo shorts, blue sneakers, and his famous pine tree hat. Above the eye, it said "My husband's always watching" in red knitting as well.

"Mmm, and you're right, sweetie. Momma does look adorable." I purred and nibbled playfully on Dipper's cheek.

Will gasped and hid Winter's eyes. "And you slapped me for making one joke!"

Dipper blushes hard and cleared his throat. "W-weirdo..."

I chuckled before kissing the human's nose. "You're the weirdo. Now, let's go before we get locked out of the school. And I'm sure Diana doesn't want that right, honey?"

Diana giggled and nodded. "Yes, daddy!"

We all waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. Luckily we could walk to the school because it was just in town. When we entered, Dipper and I stood at the end of the hallway where Diana Belle's classroom was.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Diana Belle squealed, jumping up and down.

"Do you want us to come inside your classroom?" I asked curiously.

"I don't mind. It's whatever you guys want." Diana Belle stated, kissing both of our cheeks before running into the classroom, "Love you guys!"

"Let me guess: We're gonna stay for a few minutes?" Dipper asked with a grin, already seeing some of the parents already staying.

"You bet your cute ass we're staying." I commented before grabbing his hand and walking into the room.

Turns out that the class wasn't that bad. They learned a few ABC's, numbers, math, and words, nothing that little Diana Belle couldn't handle since she was already reading the Hobbit book.

But what bugged me was the teacher, Mrs. Clover, who was like thirty. She wouldn't stop staring at me! It made me and Dipper mad as hell.

"So, Mr. Cipher, your little Diana is very smart. I wonder where she gets it from." Mrs. Clover purred in a flirty way.

"Yeah, actually. She gets it from me AND MY HUSBAND!" I yelled rather loudly, showing her my ring finger which held my wonderful wedding ring. Let's just say that definitely shut her up.

"Hahaha! You read that book? Only old people read!" I heard a little girl giggle.

I walked back over to Dipper before spotting our daughter, who was off in the corner reading a rather big book that was bigger than her head. Two girls, who were dressed with too much glitter and pink that it would make Mabel jealous, were around her.

"Seriously, no one reads unless it's a Snapchat story!" The main girl whined, pinching Diana Belle's arm.

But my little girl growled and slapped her hand. "Just leave me alone. At least I'm doing something better in my life than what you're doing."

"And what would that be?" Asked the second girl, who obviously was just a pet to the first girl.

"Definitely not living the white trash life, that's for sure!" She snapped, which gave a loud "Oh!" from some of the other kids in the room.

The first girl gasped and pushed Diana Belle on floor, which caused Diana to get pissed and caused her brown and blonde hair to catch fire. "You wanna die, girl?!" Diana yelled in her demonic voice.

"Woah, woah, Belle! Calm down." Dipper stated, picking up our little girl before looking down at the girls.

"That's your daughter? Well, it's a shame that she's the product of you." The second girl stated.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you two. Listen up, little girls: I used to be bullied my whole life and I am not about to let my little sunshine have to deal with the same torture that I went through. Understand?" Dipper told the girls, showing his rather intense motherly side.

"Otherwise, you're gonna have to deal with Daddy over here." I grinned wickedly, joining my husband and daughter before showing off my magic.

The two little girls looked at each other before running away crying. "Yeah, you better run! And next time, get better makeup!" Diana Belle called to them.

I laughed and ruffled our daughter's hair. "Nice work, honey. All you're missing is getting better at your dark magic and-"

"MR. CIPHER!" We heard Mrs. Clover yell as she made her way towards us.

"Honey, I think it's time for us to go home early!" Dipper smiled embarrassed before we all began to run out of the school as quickly as we possibly could.

"I LOVE SCHOOL!" Diana cheered as we ran into the forest back home.

**I have so much free time today, it's not even funny! Maybe it's because my third period got cancelled and I finished the homework that isn't do until Friday or tomorrow, lol. So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with little Diana Belle growing up! See you all next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Six: Fifth Grade and First Crushes

~Dipper's POV~

"So, like I said before, I don't care if you don't like my cookies, you can SUCK MY TRIANGLE DICK!" Bill screamed at Helen, one of the awful mothers of the PTA meetings. Here we go again.

She eventually left with her little boy as I sighed, looking up at my husband. "You know, I could've handled her myself."

"I know, babe. But I'm sick of her being a bitch just because of Weirdmageddon." He commented as he swatted a fly away from his face.

A few years passed since Diana Belle went to school and it was good for her and she was now in fifth grade, meaning she was ten years old. She was surprisingly popular, nice to all her classmates, and was making friends. However, there were parents that still didn't trust Bill or her. But the children surprisingly did.

Today was the party that the fifth graders were having; A little celebration before graduating to middle school. It was a lot of money, but it was anything for the kids to enjoy before having to go the place that kind of ruined my life, more or less.

"Hey Billy, don't worry! Besides, no one can turn down our sweets!" Mabel squeaked before offering a plate to another fifth grader with braces.

Mabel, Blair, Pacifica, Will, Jill, and Wendy had decided to make some cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and other sweets since all the other parents had decided to go for the "healthy" food, which meant vegetable trays and pasta salad to fill a church.

"You got a point, Shooting Star. Besides, let these kids eat junk food!" Bill cheered and the girls cheered after him.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" I heard the sound of mine and Bill's little angel.

We turned around to see Diana Belle with Preston and Winter at her side. She wore a long yellow dress with a triangle eye where her stomach was, a headband with a glued on hat on it, black combat boots, and a Doctor Who TARDIS necklace. Winter wore the exact same thing, expect all blue and without the TARDIS necklace. Meanwhile, Preston wore a pink flannel shirt with black pants, black dress shoes, and a cat necklace on.

"Hey, my little demon. What can we get you?" Bill asked with a silly grin as he ruffled our daughter's brown with golden tipped hair, which had grown down to her waist.

"May I have two jumbo chocolate cupcakes?" She asked with a grin and a small blush. What was the blush all about?

"Two jumbo cupcakes? DB, last time I checked, you could eat only one of Blair's cupcakes." Will commented.

"It's for a friend, Uncle Will! So, please?" She asked again, holding out a plate. Will chuckled and put the two jumbo cupcakes on her plate.

"Thanks, I'll be at the playground!" She exclaimed before running off to the playground.

Bill tilted his head, looking just as confused as I was as he looked at me. "What's got her so excited?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's in love!" Blair giggled, putting a piece of red velvet cake on Winter's plate.

"What?!" Bill and I asked together. I couldn't help but smile at the thought; My little girl in love, even if it was young love. I couldn't care less if she was in love with a boy and a girl, she was growing up. It was sad, but I was happy.

"With who?" Growled Bill, obviously not showing the same happiness as I was. Overprotective demon father; Hot, but dangerous. But if he was like this now, imagine what he'll be like when she decides she wants to get married.

"I wouldn't say she's in love. More like crushing, Uncle Bill. But lately she's been hanging around with this guy named... Tim... Tick..." Preston tried guessing as he grabbed a frosted cookie.

"Toby Strange. His name's Toby Strange." Winter said shyly, picking up her fork and already eating.

Toby Strange? Like Tad Strange? So, I guess normal Tad Strange had a child, huh? Good for him, I guess. But unfortunately, Bill didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, he seemed even more pissed than he was before.

"Excuse me." Bill stated, standing up before walking over to the playground.

I knew what my husband was going to do; He was gonna kill the kid! I know, I know that I changed Bill. But even if you change someone, they're still the person they always were. I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Bill, stop! I know what you're going to do but don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?! That brat is that bastard's son and he deserves to die just like his father should've!" Bill growled, his eyes turning dark.

I bit my lip before pulling him into a deep kiss in order to calm him down. Me kissing him has always been known to calm Bill down, even if Diana Belle's hugs couldn't do anything. Thankfully, no one was looking at us.

I heard him moan quietly and kiss back before I pulled away, looking into his eye. "Do you feel better now to explain, love?"

He sighed and gripped at my arms before nodding. "Yeah, okay."

Bill then explained to me his history with Tad. They were both demons and cursed by the same enchantress, but they weren't brothers. They made deals with humans, tortured monsters, and did everything the old Bill used to do. However, Tad got bored of doing "simple" human torture things and decided to actually do more gross things. Bill said no, they got into a fight, and have been enemies ever since then.

"And now he's knocked up some poor girl and had a kid with her!" Bill snarled, looking over at the black haired boy that sat with our little girl.

"Look, we don't know that Toby is Tad's kid. Besides, the child is always different from the parent." I stated.

Bill seemed confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if Toby is Tad's son, then he might be different from him. If Tad's still evil, maybe Toby's good and kind." I explained.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Can we at least spy on them for a few?"

I bit my lip; It was a little creepy he suggested it, but I gave in and shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

We hid behind the big slide as we listened to them closely.

"I still can't believe you ate that whole thing!" Toby exclaimed, sounding almost shocked. I mean, Diana could eat that jumbo cupcake and so much more.

"I can't believe you only ate half of it!" Teased Diana as they both laugh, which made me giggle a bit.

"Hey, your parents are pretty cool." Commented the boy.

"Thanks, they are pretty cool. I'm really lucky to have them. They love me, care for me, and they don't care about what anyone else says!" Exclaimed Diana Belle, which made me smile. She was proud of us!

"I wish my parents were like that..." He stated with what sounded like sadness.

"I know, Toby. But I thought your dad would be here? Didn't you ask him?" Diana asked.

"I did, but he didn't say that he would be coming or not. All he said was "I'll think about it if I'm not busy"... I guess he was busy." Toby sniffed as we saw him wipe his eyes.

Diana sat down her plate before hugging the boy tightly. "I'm sorry, Toby. But hey, you still have me..."

We saw Toby smile and hug back our child. "Yeah, and I'm happy I do..."

We went back to hiding under the slide. "See? He's not bad at all." I whispered to him, holding his hand.

Bill sighed and looked down. "I suppose not. But I'm still keeping an eye on him. And if he-"

"Mommy? Dad? What are you doing?" We heard what sounded like Diana Belle asked us.

We squeaked a bit before turning around to see our child with Toby right next to her. "Oh, hi honey! We were... We just..."

"We were practicing our poses in these sweaters!" Bill said really fast before standing up with me, showing off our ridiculous outfits. It was ridiculous, but it was anything.

Diana and Toby tilted their heads. "Okay then..." This would go down as one of our most embarrassing moments….

**LOL, I totally did not edit this chapter while watching a review on my old favorite show, The Secret Saturdays. Yep, no way, no one knows that show, so yeah, it's not important! Anyway, forgot to mention this, but please follow, fav, and comment so I continue to post! Bye bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Seven: First Love

~Diana Belle's POV~

"Diana Belle, how many times must I tell you not to draw all over the sidewalk?" Asked Miss Pink, standing over me.

I sighed and looked up at her. "For your information, I'm drawing something for fun! Isn't that what recess is for? To have fun?" I asked her curiously.

"Well... I..."

"Besides, I could be drawing on the school walls like before." I commented with a grin, "Plus, it's a public sidewalk."

Miss Pink finally left with anger. I think I know why her husband decided to divorce her. I continued to draw with a smile.

Hello audience members! Bet you all are excited to hear my POV, huh? Well, I know all about you guys as you know a lot about me! Right now, I'm in sixth grade and it's super fun! I'm at the top of my classes, I have good friends, and I still have Toby, Preston, and Winter with me! My favorite class so far is art, but I guess you all already figured that out.

As you can tell, I'm a mixture of my momma, my dad, and my Aunty Mabel. I'm smart, I'm creative, and I'm super mysterious and good with magic!

Anyway, back to what I was doing. I went back to my drawing. Right now, I was drawing Dean from Supernatural. Don't tell Toby, but I would gladly marry him in a heartbeat!

"Hey golden girl." I heard my cousin Preston say behind me. I looked up at him with a smile. He wore a pink sweater that said "Best Son Ever!", purple jeans, and pink sneakers.

"Hey color boy." I teased before I saw my cousin gave a slight pout and sat down next to me.

"Says the girl with chalk on her cheek." He sassed in a teasing way.

I laughed before going back to drawing again. "So, why are you late to recess again?"

"Oh, I did have lunch detention but I got out of it once I got done with my assignment." He stated as he started drawing besides mine.

I sighed and shook my head. "You do realize that you need to do your assignments by yourself, right?"

"I have butlers for that! I need to be making dresses and other clothing. Besides, math didn't make that headband, did it?" Preston teased, poking to the headband he made me.

I flicked his nose and stuck my tongue out. "And I thank you, but fashion school's not going to welcome you if you don't have a good education and good grades."

"W-who doesn't have a good education?" Asked a shy little voice I knew too well.

"Hey Winter!" I greeted, looking up at my blueberry cousin. She was dressed in all blue and white as I was dressed all yellow and black. She also had an UnderSwap Sans plushie that Aunt Blair made her.

"Hey Winter. Why are you late today?" Preston asked as Winter sat down to play with UnderSwap Sans.

"Because I wanted to help the janitors clean up the trash that the seventh graders made." She stated with a shy smile.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. She was so much like Uncle Will. She was so shy and helpful, but had so much sass. "You're so cute!"

She blushed and squealed, pushing off my hand. "Hey, stop that! And you better not let Toby hear you say that!"

I blushed hard, trying to hide my cheeks in my sweater dress Aunt Mabel made. She wanted to make a normal sweater, but I guess she might've gotten it wrong.

But yes, I did have a MASSIVE crush on Toby, if it wasn't too obvious. He was just so nice, mysterious, and cool! But his father is my dad's enemy, so it's pretty hard. Mom likes me, but dad has mixed feelings.

"Where is Toby, by the way?" I asked, looking around the playground for the other demon.

"Oh, Toby got into a fight with Mr. Jar because Toby got mad that he called demons "cruel" and "bloodthirsty." Preston explained, having three classes him while I only had two.

"Well, some demons are." Winter started, squeezing Swapped Sans tightly.

"Yeah, but he probably thought he was ripping on DB and Bill." He said, finishing his drawing of what looked like a moose (I couldn't tell because it was that bad).

I flushed, happy that Toby would stick up for me. But he couldn't do that or he would become more like Tad. Soon, we heard the whistle blow. "Oh, it's time to go in."

We all stood up before we walked, well Winter and I floated, to the front door.

~ Two periods pasted~

It was now sixth period and it was one of my favorite classes, English. It allowed me to be creative and write whatever came into my head. My teacher even said I could be just like my momma!

But the only problem was the bullies that were in there, Tom and Ludwig. They were the biggest idiots in school because they love making fun of my family, Winter, and even of me!

But English was also good because Toby was in my class. I walked into my English class carrying my binder and my books. And then I saw Toby and gasped, running over to him. There was no one in the classroom since I was pretty early. He wore a simple purple flannel, black jeans, and purple sneakers. Toby looked up at me with a smile. "Hey, Belle."

"Hey, so is it true that you got into a fight with Mr. Jar?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, but only because I thought he was making fun of you and your family."

I sighed and held his hand tightly. "Toby, you can't get into fights because you think someone will offend me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Toby looked up at me with a smile. "I know, Diana... But it's just because I-"

"Hey demon girl." I heard the deep and surprising testosterone voice that was Tom. He had this disgusting Voldemort grin that made me think that Gideon might have raised him.

"Hello, Tom. What's on the calendar today?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Well, first of all, how's your momma doing? Pregnant with another disgrace to the human race?" Ludwig laughed.

Now you all know where I get my dad's anger issues from. "Very funny." I said, trying to hide my anger.

"And I saw your sister carrying that stupid doll? Did she get it from the garbage?" Tom asked as my anger increased. She wasn't my sister, but she might as well be because I'm so protective of her.

"You know, I could beat them up for you." Toby whispered to me, obviously seeing my blood raising.

"No, I got this." I whispered back before turning to the boys, "Please leave me alone, you butts."

"Oh why? Afraid your dad will become evil and take over the town again?" Tom asked with a grin.

That was it. That was the last damn straw. You can rip on me, but you bring up my father's past and accuse him of becoming evil again, and you better start running.

"YOU ASSHOLES SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, standing up as my body became red with anger. I then began to throw their nightmares at them.

Toby finally stood up and hugged me super tightly. "Diana, stop! That's enough!"

I breathed in and out deeply, relaxing as Toby held me close. "T... Toby?"

"It's okay. I'm right here." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I blinked and looked around, seeing Tom and Ludwig already running away before everyone finally came in. "Diana Belle, what happened?" Mrs. Forest asked.

"She just stood up for herself, ma'am." Toby stated as he helped me sit down.

Well, lets just hope I never get angry again. And let's just hope that Toby and I will get closer. What do you guys think?

**LOL, everyone on Wattpad honestly hates when I break the fourth wall, especially for this one chapter. Personally, I really love the relationship that's building between Toby and Diana Belle, but maybe it's because I'm the creator, lol. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment and I'll see you all next time! Bye bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Eight: Dinner and Old Enemies

~Dipper's POV~

Today was the day and there was no going back. Today was when we decided to have dinner with Toby and his father, Tad.

At first, we thought it was a bad idea but Diana Belle told it to us first. She told us about two days ago, during Diana's seventh grade year. "So, I think it would be really nice to have Tad and Toby over for dinner on Friday and-"

"No." Bill cut her off, a scowl upon his lips.

"Bill, that's not nice. She didn't even explain why!" I stated, hitting my husband upside the head.

Bill groaned and rubbed the spot where I hit him. "I don't care! We are not having that demon and his demon child over at our house!"

Diana frowned. "Oh... Okay... If you don't want me to be happy and make more friends, then fine... I'll just be lonely with my books and my art supplies..." She began to walk upstairs and pretended to sob.

I knew what she was doing: Our little girl was guilt tripping Bill. She had never done it before until now, but I had seen this before from Mabel all the time. And if I knew Bill, and I did because I'm married to him, he would do anything for our little girl, even if he didn't want to do it.

I could hear her fake sniffling from up the stairs and looked at Bill. I could tell he was gonna crack any second now. He then sighed. "Wait!... Fine. We'll have the stupid dinner with them-"

"Great! Thank you, dad!" She squealed before floating over to us and kissed our cheeks, floating back upstairs in a flash.

My husband groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Ugh... Friday is gonna be so bad..."

"Hey, look on the bright side, Diana's happy and this'll probably be the last time you see Tad." I stated, my hand rubbing his back.

"Until Diana and Toby's wedding day..." He groaned again, but that made me chuckle. Weirder things have happened.

Finally, it was Friday night and Diana and I were preparing some foods that Toby and Tad liked. It was mostly kidneys, eyes, hearts, lungs, livers, and other stuff like that for Tad and Bill and normal food for Toby since Diana said he could eat anything a normal demon could. Good, because neither could I. At least Diana would be able to enjoy both.

"Do you think Tad will like the food we made?" Diana asked, rocking her feet back and forth.

"I don't know, honey. If Bill enjoys these things, I'm sure Tad will like them too." I replied, laying the food out on the table.

Finally, Bill came down in his golden suit and looked a bit mad. "Just so you know, I'm only wearing this because I don't care."

"Or you don't have any other clothes to wear, dad." Diana joked, making me giggle a bit.

"Hey, just because you're a seventh grader, does not mean you gotta talk like Regina George." Bill pouted as he sat down.

"You two and Mabel watch that movie too much." I stated before sitting down the Dirt Pudding on the table.

"So, what did you go with everyone else?" Diana asked, fixing her casual blue dress.

"I sent Mabel, Pacifica, and Preston to see the Jungle Book movie, sent Soos to the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, Robbie, Wendy, and their kid are off with Manly Dan, Will, Blair, Jill, and Winter are away at some Undertale convention, and I told Stan and Ford to go away." Bill stated, already having everything planned.

I knew why Bill sent everyone else out of the house; He didn't want anyone to see him pissed if he and Tad got into a fight. But I'm sure that wouldn't happen… At least I hoped not.

Finally, I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, that must be them! I'll get it!" Diana Belle sang before running to the door.

"I better come with you, dear." I stated before following her, making sure that Tad or Toby didn't hurt her. I opened the door and looked shocked at what I saw.

I wasn't shocked to see Toby since he wore his normal clothes; A gaming shirt, black jeans, purple sneakers, and his beanie. What I was shocked to see was Tad. He wasn't the guy I saw when I was twelve.

He didn't have the black hair, white button up shirt with a black tie, and black dress pants like I remembered him. Instead he had purple hair a purple suit, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and an umbrella. "Hello Dipper Pines." He spoke in his monotone voice, but didn't sound as happy as he was when I was young.

"H-hey Tad. Long time, no see. How have you been?" I asked before a bit sweat poured down my face; I was super nervous...

"Toby!" I heard Diana squeal as she hugged the other boy. Toby seemed happy and hugged her back, but Tad seemed a bit pissed. I could only imagine how Bill was looking.

"Oh, you know. Being a demon, living it up, no longer having to hide as a bread loving human." Tad explained as he entered.

"But dad, you still love bread." Toby stated in a confused tone.

Tad shot Toby a glare which made the small boy flinch. "So, where's the golden Dorito?"

"Right here, Strange." Bill stated in his angry voice that I hadn't heard in years, standing right behind Tad.

Tad only grinned before turning around to face Bill. "Bill Cipher. Long time. So, you got married to one of the twins that tried to kill you?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Bill asked, cracking a Joker like grin.

"Oh, no no. It's just curious that he just magically fell for you." Tad chuckled.

Okay, he was starting to make me mad. And you all know I didn't just "magically" fall for Bill! "Okay, okay, why don't we all have dinner?" I asked before I lost my temper.

Eventually, we all sat down and began to eat. Diana and Toby talked about school and introduced Toby. To my surprise, Toby was a nice young man. He seemed perfect for Diana Belle.

However, Tad dug into the human organs like they were the last meal he was ever gonna have and rarely said a single thing. It was like having dinner with the real Eyeless Jack. It was only when Diana spoke that he actually talked.

"So, Mr. Strange, where's Mrs. Strange?" She asked curiously.

Tad took his napkin and wiped his mouth. "My wife, Poppy, is currently dead, dear hybrid."

Diana blinked and looked a bit sad. She hadn't been around anyone who had a family member die. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" I asked politely.

"My dear Poppy was human and had a terrible heart condition that grew worse. She died when Toby was four." The purple demon replied.

"Are you sure it was her heart condition?" Bill asked, swallowing a bit of a lung.

Tad glared at him. "Of course it was her heart. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Cause I remember when you dated a girl, you used her growing lung cancer to kill her so you could take her money." Bill stated as I saw Toby turn away with sadness.

"People change, Cipher. You certainly did." Tad grinned.

"I changed because I wanted to. Because I fell in love, not because I was forced to." Bill growled before standing up in anger.

Tad stood up after him. "I fell in love too, Cipher. But my wife died, and your husband didn't."

"Dad, stop." Toby begged, grabbing his father's arm.

Tad growled at his son before calming down, sitting down again with a smile. "Forgive me. I just get a little heated sometimes."

Bill grinned and sat down at his seat, gripping my hand tightly. "As do I."

After dinner and dessert, because Diana and Bill were still hungry, it was time for Tad and Toby to leave.

"Are you sure, Toby? You didn't eat that much." Diana stated, walking over to the boy.

"Oh, I'm okay. I don't eat that much, you know that." Toby stated as he made his way towards the door.

"Okay, but before you go!" Diana smiled before running back to the kitchen, grabbing a small heart shaped cookie. She then handed him with a smile. "I made it for you."

Toby flushed and took the cookie. "Thank you, Belle." He stated before giving her a hug.

I looked up at Tad to see he looked mad. Very mad. "Well, that's sweet. But come on, Toby. We need to go."

Toby seemed sad but nodded. "Okay... Bye Diana." They hugged once more before he left.

Diana looked up at us happily. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I like Toby but... Tad seems a bit of a jerk." I stated politely, trying to hide my hatred towards Tad.

"Dad?" She asked as we both looked up Bill to see what his thoughts were.

He looked away and sighed. "You're allowed to see Toby, but I refuse to let you anywhere near Tad."

Diana squealed and hugged Bill tightly. "Thank you, dad!"

I chuckled and hugged him and Diana tightly. "Thank you, Bill dear~."

"Yeah, yeah. I just better not regret my decision!" He stated, looking at both of us. You and me both, my dear husband. You and me both.

**OKay, this one was hard to do because on the one hand, Diana and Toby + Bill and Dipper's relationship is so adorable and I love writing about it, but on the other hand I don't like writing Tad as a villain. Like, Gideon, it was so EASY but with Tad it's not! You all feel me? Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment and I'll see you all later! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Nine: The Father and Daughter Dance

"Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own, love?" I asked Dipper as he adjusted my tie.

"Of course, darling. Besides, Mabel and I plan to have a Back to the Future marathon while you guys are gone. So, it'll be alright." Dipper explained as he finished my tie.

Diana Belle was now in eighth grade and tonight was the night of the Father and Daughter Dance. Usually, they had these things around grade school but they decided to have it the last year of junior high.

I suppose it was good because I'd be hanging out with my daughter, I wouldn't have to be around Tad and Toby, and Toby wouldn't be there distracting her. Don't get me wrong, Toby's a nice kid but he's the descendant of that... Prick.

"Now, don't kill anyone and make sure that you and Diana have fun tonight, okay?" Dipper asked, petting my cheek.

I chuckled softly and held his cheeks in my hands. "Don't worry, dear. Everything will be fine."

My Pine Tree smiled softly and looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "I love you, Bill."

I chuckled and smirked. "I love you too, Dipper."

Before I knew what had happened, our lips met passionately. I let out a small moan, wrapping my arms around my human tightly while Dipper wrapped his arms around my was pure bliss; Anytime Dipper and I kissed like this, it reminded me of us when we just started out our relationship. Before I was that beast... I guess I was a little like Tad. But I had something he didn't; A family and someone who loved me.

I tried to deepen the kiss and take off Dipper's shirt before I heard a male and female giggling from the door. I opened my eyes and turned my attention to the door of our room. To no surprise, it was Will and Jill taking pictures.

I gently pulled away from Dipper, who pouted because he wanted more kisses. "You know, you two can stop stalking us like you did before we were married."

"Oh, but that's no fun!" Jill stated as she and my brother came out from behind the door. "Besides, we were just making sure you were ready."

I nodded, holding Dipper. "I am. Are you and Winter ready, Will?"

"I am. Winter and Diana are still getting ready. Mabel's in charge of their hair and makeup." Will stated.

I sighed. "They don't need makeup! They're already beautiful without them!"

"Bill, there's nothing wrong with a little makeup." Jill stated before floating out.

I sighed. "Still."

We all walked out of the room and waited on the couch for our daughters. It was only time for me to ask Will how Tad and Toby were doing.

I know it was stupid, but I asked Will to watch Tad and Toby when Diana and Toby weren't hanging out together. Will and Blair didn't like it, but I still didn't trust either of those two.

"Toby still gets beaten by Tad, but I don't think he cares about it anymore. The only time I think he's actually happy is when he's with Belle or in his room." Will stated calmly.

Dipper sighed, looking up at me. "Bill, I think you should stop stalking them. Diana, Tad, and Toby are gonna find out and Tad'll hate you more then he already does, so will Diana."

"Just one more time watching them and it'll be done. And I'll make sure to call child services on Tad." I stated, kissing my husband's forehead.

"They're ready!" Soos called down to us. Will and I stood up and walked to the end of the grand staircase, waiting for our daughters.

Winter came down first. She wore a long light blue dress with black shoes, her RavenClaw diadem, and her blueberry quartz necklace. "You look beautiful, darling." Will stated as he hugged Winter tightly.

"Th-thanks, daddy. But Diana's more beautiful than me." She stated as she pointed to Diana.

My daughter wore a long golden yellow dress, long black boots, a top hat, and a bow around her neck. She looked so adorable!(In the daughterly way!) "How do I look?" Diana asked, striking a silly pose.

Dipper laughed. "Like the spitting image of your father."

I snorted before hugged my child. "Well, I think she likes amazing!"

"Dad, you're crushing me..." She groaned before trying to push me off.

"Sorry!" I stated before instantly pulling away with a chuckle.

"Thank you. You could've ruined my work." Preston stated as he came downstairs, fixing DB's dress.

"Preston, it looks fine. So stop worrying about it for the hundredth time." Diana groaned.

"Alright, alright. But don't come crying to make if your dress isn't the prettiest out of all those spoiled beats. That includes you, Winter." The boy stated with a cocky hair flip.

"Now, everyone. Go to your carriage. The demon horses don't have all night." Jill stated in a motherly tone.

Dipper hugged both me and our daughter. "Now, you two be good and don't kill anybody. I mean it. But also, have fun!"

"We will, mom! Don't worry! Dad and I will be fine!" Diana Belle smiled, having more confidence than me.

After some pictures, Will, Winter, Diana Belle, and I were off to the Father and Daughter Dance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

... So far the dance was boring as a pile of horse crap.

There was literally nothing to do for me and Will. There was some human males, but they were all boring and talked about football.

Well, luckily Winter and Belle were having fun. They were talking with their friends, goofing off to the music, and eating the food provided for us. Sadly, there were no kidneys or human flesh being served.

"At least our girls are having fun, huh?" Will called out over "Dollhouse", which was being played loudly.

I nodded in reply, drinking from the unsweetened Kool Aid. Which, by the way, tasted like horse piss.

Finally, a slow song began to play as all the fathers went off to slow dance with their daughters. I stood up and began to dance with Diana Belle with a smile. "So, are you having fun?"

"Yeah! But I can tell you're not." She stated.

"Oh, well, it's only because the men here are douches." I stated with a frown.

She chuckled and nodded her head. "They kind of are. But their daughters are nice."

I chuckled before looking down at her. "Are you happy, Diana? With mom and me and everyone else?"

She blinked before nodding her head. "Of course I am, papa! I love you all!" She stated before hugging me.

I smiled happily before hugging her back. I just hope my daughter just doesn't become as a monster as I was… Please, God, don't let that happen.

**Hey everyone! I decided that I would post a chapter before I went to class and before I had to fully move into my apartment, ugh. Oh, by the way, what would you guys think if I posted my Victuuri fanfic that I did in sophmore year? And do you guys think I should also post my 'Spider-Man has a twin sister' fanfic? Let me know and also fav, follow, and comment as well! See you guys later! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Ten: Tad's Plan

~Toby's POV~

Bet you never thought you'd hear my POV, huh? Hehe... Well, here it is.

I suppose that I should start from the beginning. No, not the very beginning but I suppose it's best to start there, huh?

My father, Tad Strange, had fallen in love with a human girl named Poppy way before Bill and Dipper fell in love. My mom loved my dad because of his strange and weird ways of life. My dad loved her because of her happy outlook on life. I guess you could say it was love at first sight.

However, after the wedding, my mom was pregnant with me but she had an awful heart condition. After she gave birth to me, mom's heart seemed to have gotten worse and worse. And of course, by the time I turned four, my mother had died.

Dad wasn't happy anymore after mom died. And he wasn't the man I knew. After about a year of mom dying, he never played with me, talked to me, or did anything with me. I suppose my dad stopped being my dad... He just became Tad.

By the time I turned six, I'd had enough of Tad not taking care of me. Yes, I learned how to do things by myself, but it wasn't the same without a father figure since I didn't have a mother figure. Plus, I wasn't super good with my magic.

So, I stormed into my father's room, where I saw him watching the mirror. The mirror, like Bill's eye, could see anything that person wished. But I didn't care.

"Dad, I've had enough! I want you to play with me and actually be a father to me! I don't ask for much but-"

"Toby, shut up. I'm watching this." Tad growled as he never took his eyes off the mirror.

I was hurt but I wasn't going to show it. I walked over to the mirror and blinked at the sight. "Who are they?"

"Dipper and Mabel Pines. Gravity Falls favorite twins. They're the ones who stopped Bill Cipher from taking over the world." He replied.

I watched with my father. Mabel and Dipper seemed to be goofy around with a karaoke machine. Before I knew it, a man with golden hair and an eyepatch came around and kissed Dipper's cheek.

"Is that Bill?" I asked curiously.

He growled and dug his nails into the counter that held the mirror. "Yes... It is."

"Why do you hate him so much, father?" I asked again as Tad stood up.

"It's a long story... But he's the reason your mother died." Tad stated as he paced back and forth like a mad man.

I blinked; I didn't believe it. This man couldn't have killed my mother. He looked too good and kind to kill anyone. Besides, mom said that she'd always had her horrible heart condition.

"B-but dad... Mom told us she'd always had a bad heart..." I explained, but Tad wouldn't listen to me.

"We need a plan. Since he took everything from me, I must take everything from him until he has nothing..." He smirked like a crazy person.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked again.

"I don't know, brat... He hates me and I'm pretty sure I won't get anywhere close to the family once they see my true form..." Tad stated.

Soon, Tad and I heard the sound of a girl laughing. We heard to the mirror and saw a small girl with brown hair and blonde tips at the end, wearing a long pink sweater that said "Best Demon-Human Ever!"

She was so adorable and beautiful... I reached out my hand to touch the image of the girl. But Tad saw this and his eyes widened, but then he laughed evilly and grabbed my hands, twirling me around.

"Oh, you brilliant and evil child! I'm so proud of you!" He continued to laugh before throwing me on his bed, running over to the mirror again.

I blinked and stood up. "What did I do?"

"You've just helped me come up with a brilliant and mind blowing plan to get revenge on Bill and his family!" Tad laughed, looking at me with greedy and dark filled eyes.

Apparently his plan was to get me close to Diana Belle and let her family trust me. Only then could he get revenge on the family once DB turned eighteen and I asked her to marry me.

I tried to back out of it as best as I could. I didn't want to do that to a nice and sweet girl like Diana, but Tad was more powerful than me. I couldn't do anything no matter how much I wish I could have...

So, when I was in third grade, dad enrolled me in Gravity Falls Elementary where Diana Belle went to. I didn't want to go because I was nervous about meeting Diana and sad because I was a part of this stupid plan.

So, after half a day of waiting for the right moment, I finally spotted Diana playing with a blue haired girl. Apparently they were doing magic with the grass while the blue haired girl played with a Barbie doll.

I gulped and gathered up what little courage that I had and walked towards Diana. "Ummmm... Excuse me?"

Diana looked up at me, pushing the hair out of her face and smiled. "Oh! You're the new guy, right? Toby, right?"

I blushed and nodded my head, laughing. "Y-yeah! I'm Toby, Toby Strange."

Diana smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Diana Belle Pines-Cipher."

I smiled and shook her hand back. Her hands were so soft and tiny compared to mine. "Oh, I know."

She blinked and tilted her head. "How do you know me?"

I flushed hard and cleared my throat. "U-umm... From roll call this morning. You were the girl who went "Allons-y!" when your name was called."

"She normally says strange stuff when her name is called." The blue haired girl giggled.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Winter." Diana introduced as Winter and I simply waved to each other shyly.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go play with Preston and Rex. Bye, love birds!" She teased before floating off to find our cousin and Rex.

I looked at Diana as I rubbed the back of my neck. "So... Do you maybe wanna go climb the Monkey Bars with me?"

She squealed and nodded. "Of course! I love climbing the Monkey Bars!"

I laughed before my eyes widened. "I-I love the Monkey Bars too..."

"Great! Let's go play!" She squealed before grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

~5 years later, after the Cipher and Strange Family Dinner~

"What do you mean you want to stop the plan?!" Roared Tad, looking pissed as ever.

It was about an hour after our dinner date with Diana's family and I had decided to come clean about not wanting to go along with the plan. It wasn't fair! I didn't want to hurt Diana anymore and plus... I was madly in love with Diana Belle. I wanted to be with her because I truly loved her... Not because of this stupid plan.

"I mean I'm done with your plan, Strange! I don't want to lie to Belle or her family anymore! I don't want to rule the world nor do I want to end up like you!" I yelled back at him, my hair in purple flames.

"You are my son and you will do as I say!" Tad growled at me, walking towards me.

"No! I may be your son but I will not do what you say!" I told him, shoving the other male away from me.

Before I knew it, I felt a hard slap to my cheek which sent me to the ground. I gasped and held my cheek before cuffs were placed on my hands.

"You will do as I say unless you want to live!" He yelled before walking away, looking at the mirror again.

"I don't care whether I live or if I die!" I snarled, standing up as I ripped the cuffs off of my hands.

"But you do care whether Diana Belle lives or dies." Tad chuckled before walking off.

My eyes widened; Diana Belle was the most important person in my life besides my mother. If Tad got a hold of her, who knew what would happen to her? If she died... I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"So... Unless you want Bill's little freak daughter and his gay husband to live along with the rest of the family. You will do as I say." I heard him say before his voice turned into a girl's voice.

I looked up at him, seeing Mabel Pines with glowing purple eyes. "So, do we have a deal, son?" I heard her say in my father's voice. And I had no choice but to agree… Diana forgive me.

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait, college is kicking my ass really hard and I honestly don't want to be here anymore, lol. But I promised that I would deliver you guys a chapter, and I did. And don't worry, since Thanksgiving is coming up, so I will try and find time to deliver as many chapters as I can. Anyway, please follow, fav, and comment to support this story and I'll see you guys next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only the original characters. **

Chapter Eleven: A "Date" Date?

~Diana Belle's POV~

It was freshman year of high school and so far, my feelings for Toby were growing stronger. We seem to do everything together. I guess you could call us Ruby and Sapphire.

Anyway, the day that this chapter is about a very special day of my freshman. It was at the time when finals were due to semester one. Everyone seemed to be struggling, but I was both struggling and ready. It was the passing period between sixth and seventh. I had just got done with a big Chemistry final and was kinda worried about how I did. But it was time for art class!

I eventually ran into Winter, who seemed more worried than I was. I guess she probably took a final too. "Hey, you okay, blueberry?"

"I-I don't know, Dia.I- I'm worried about how I did on my creative writing final." She squeaked out, playing with the ends of Rex's scarf.

I chuckled and patted her blue hair. "Hey, you'll be okay. You're super smart and I'm sure you passed with flying colors!"

"Easy for you to say! Every single class is easy for you!" She pouted as we began to walk to art.

"Well, that's not true. English and science are pretty hard for me." I stated, fixing my top hat.

"Well, they're hard for everyone, I suppose." Winter replied, which made me think of something very dirty as I giggled.

"Diana!" I heard someone call me. I turned my head around to see Toby, running towards me. My heart began to pound at the sight of him.

"Oh, hey Toby! What's up?" I asked, looking up at him with a big smile. Let's hope he didn't notice how hard I was blushing.

"Ummm... A-are you free tonight?" He asked shyly, sounding a bit like Morty from that adult show that Rex likes.

"I'm just gonna go find my Rexy, now." Winter stated with a slight giggle, running off to find Wendy and Robbie's kid slash her boyfriend. It was hard to believe this girl got a boyfriend before I did.

I waved to her and turned back to the other hybrid demon. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything tonight, why?"

He smiled a bit. "Well... I-I was sort of wondering if maybe... You wanted to get something to eat? There's this restaurant that's just opened up and they serve all kinds of food. They even have this ice cream style that looks like roses."

I gasped. Was he inviting me out on a date? Wait, I had to make sure. "You mean... Like a date between friends or a "date" date?"

He paused for a minute, trying to find the right words. "... A... A "date" date."

A "date" date, which meant a date between future lovers! THIS IS POSITIVELY BRILLIANT. "O-okay!" I replied with a nervous laugh.

"Wait, really?!" He squealed, his face glowing brighter than normal.

"Of course!" I giggled before the warning bell rang.

"Umm... Okay! I'll pick you up at seven tonight!" He smiled before running off to his class.

The hard beating in my heart increased. This was the best day ever; Well, except for all those days I spent with mom and dad, but I digress.

I finally made it to my class, a second before the final bell rang. We went over the review for Monday's test, but I didn't really want to pay attention. Instead, all I could think about was my date with Toby. I knew it would be amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~

"Aunty Jill, am I done yet?" I groaned, not liking that I had to stand up for a very long time.

"Almost! Calm your tattered tots!" She sassed, finishing up a little bit on my skirt.

"Come on! He'll be here any minute!" I bit my lip, looking at the time. It was only five minutes until seven!

"Alright. NOW I'm done." Aunt Jill stated before standing up, holding out a mirror to me.

I looked at my reflection and smiled; I looked kind of pretty. I wore a simple purple shirt, a leather jacket, a black skirt, ripped purple tights, and black boots. My hair was also curled like a model's hair. "Thank you, Jill!"

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm pretty good with makeup!" Jill stated, flipping her hair in a cocky way.

Eventually, my mother walked in. He gasped and ran over to me happily, giving me a big hug. "Oh, Diana Belle! You look so beautiful!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I returned the hug. "You always say that, mama."

"I know, but only because you're beautiful just like your father." He replied.

"Maybe even more." My father replied as he walked into the room, wearing his triangle pajamas.

"Oh, be quiet, dad." I joked, shoving my demon father.

My dad laughed but then looked at me seriously. "Honey, are you sure you wanna go on this date alone? Your mom and I could always come with you!"

I shook my head as I looked at my yellow haired father. "Dad, it'll be fine. I have my magic and Toby will be with me. Besides, it'll already be awkward enough."

My human mother chuckled and shrugged softly before we all heard a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be Toby!" Aunt Jill squealed.

"Now, remember, just be yourself!" Mom stated as we began to walk out.

"But be nice as well." My dad added.

"And make sure to shower him with compliments!" Aunt Jill suggested.

"Guys, I know what to do on a date. I'm not the Beast." I stated as I arrived at the door.

"Well, one of us is." My father grinned, looking down at my mother, who only blushed and shoved him.

I opened the door to reveal Toby, who wore a yellow shirt, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. I guess he wanted to do the same thing I was doing which was wearing the other person's favorite color. His eyes widened when he saw me then smiled. "Well, now I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

I chuckled and went off with him to our date, but not before waving bye to my parents.

After the date, which was amazing, we were walking around the small down and enjoying our ice cream roses. I got mint chocolate chip while Toby got regular strawberry.

"This was such a wonderful date! Well, considering this was my first date." I stated with a smile, looking up at the other human-demon.

He smiled back at me before stopping. "Diana, there's something I must give you."

I blinked and turned around to face him. "What is that?"

"Well... Close your eyes." Toby stated with a shy smile.

I chuckled and nodded my head, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I felt a pair of soft lips upon my lips. I knew who's lips it was and instantly kissed back. I suppose that this was the start of the second Beauty and the Beast...

**Well, turns out I got tons of time to deliver you guys a second chapter! Funny, I did this all while watching an episode of Game of Thrones, which is great, I really do recommend it. A guy just got stabbed in his chin as I was writing this, lol. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment and I'll see you all later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only my original characters. **

Chapter Twelve: The Beauty and the Beast Anniversary

~Dipper's POV~

"Diana! Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" I asked as she helped me into a suit and tie.

"You'll see, mother! I can't reveal too much, now can I?" My daughter grinned with a winked.

I laughed and shook my head. For some strange reason, I was getting dressed into the same suit I wore when Bill and I had our first date all those years ago...

Today was our anniversary. Not our first, but our sixteenth anniversary. And not just that, but Diana Belle was now sixteen. I just couldn't believe our little girl was growing up and I'd been married to Bill this long. It was such a dream. But for some strange reason, I'd hadn't seen Bill at all today. I've mainly been hanging with the girls. Gosh, it felt like my bachelor party.

Finally, the clock went to nine o'clock before Diana Belle finishing helping me with my suit and tie. "Done!"

I looked into the mirror and smiled happily; I looked like a young man again. "Just like when I was seventeen."

"Hmmm... Maybe not so much." Diana joked, standing next to me.

I laughed and playfully shoved my daughter. "Oh, be quiet!"

Diana giggled, which sounded like little bells. "I'm not going to! Besides, you and dad will have a glorious night!"

"But I haven't seen him all day." I stated before Diana locked arms with me, walking out of mine and Bill's room.

"I know, but that's because he's been waiting for tonight. He told me that sixteen years ago, at this very time, you and dad danced the night away!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

I couldn't help but chuckle. We've told the story to Diana Belle of how Bill and I fell in love many times and she never got tired of it. In fact, she found it just as romantic as Will and Jill, the original fangirls of us, did.

"Will you be joining us, Princess Diana?" I asked, using the nickname of our daughter.

"Sadly, I will not. However, I will be checking up on you two to see if there's anything naughty going on." She teased, poking my nose.

We finally arrived at the doors of the famous ballroom. I laughed. "This is where Bill and I will have our anniversary?"

Belle nodded. "Of course! Now, Dipper Cipher-Pines, your demon husband awaits."

Once said, my daughter opened the doors to the ballroom to reveal its glory. It looked just as bright, clean, and beautiful as it once did. In the center stood Will and Jill. Will wore a blue suit, kinda like something from Black Butler, and Jill wore a sparkling golden dress.

"Introducing... Bill Cipher, the greatest demon husband who ever lived!" The two demons exclaimed before sliding away, revealing my husband.

I gasped as I felt my face feel hotter. My Bill wore the exact same suit as well like he did our first date. He looked exactly the same, but that's probably because he hasn't aged a bit.

"Pine Tree~." Bill greeted, taking my hand and placing a kiss upon it.

I giggled before looking at him. "Bill~. And where exactly did you disappear to all day?"

"I just had to make that everything was perfect for tonight. Also, I kind of cleaned up the ballroom." He stated.

"For the first time in months!" Jill sassed before receiving a death glare from Bill, which caused her to leave with Will.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Grunkle Stan stated as he, Ford, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, Robbie, Preston, Winter, and Rex, Blair, and Soos.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me getting kidnapped by Bill, you two would've never have fallen in love!" Mabel stated happily.

"Ummm... I don't think that's a good thing, Aunt Mabel." Winter stated shyly.

I laughed before a song started. It was a song I knew too well. I looked up as the light began to dim to see Diana Belle holding a microphone. "This goes out to my mother and father, the true Beauty and the Beast~." She spoke with a slight giggle.

Bill bowed in front of me, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance, my Pine Tree~?"

My face flushed even more, taking his hand with a smile. "Of course, demon boy~."

Before I knew it, Bill pulled me close as we began to dance as our daughter sang. She sang beautifully as Bill and I danced together.

Bill looked down at me once Diana Belle finished singing, pulling me into a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back happily.

"I love you, Dipper~" He whispered against my lips

"I love you too~" I whispered back, holding him close before Mabel took the mic and began to sing "Friday.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" My sister sang happily. But I could swear that I saw some purple in her eyes...

**I feel like I may upload all of this book before I go to my next class, lol. Still watching Game of Thrones, which is getting really good. Anyway, please fav, follow, and comment and let me know what you think so far. Also, should I upload my Vikturri fanfic or not? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only my original characters. **

Chapter Thirteen: Finding Out

"Please tell me why we're here again." Demanded Will, floating above me as we rested against a tree.

"I told you for the hundredth time! We're going to see if Tad and Toby are actually hiding something!" I repeated, hating having to repeat myself.

Yes, I know, I shouldn't be spying on my daughter's boyfriend and his father, but I have no other choice! On the night of mine and Dipper's anniversary, I saw something in Shooting Star I didn't like. It was a mixture of vengeance, anger, and evil. Something Mabel didn't have at all! It was strange and not to mention, her eyes would flash purple from time to time.

A few nights ago, when I was working on some magic with Diana was the second time I noticed. It was a day after the anniversary and when Diana Belle was performing the body swap spell. Which means that I was in her body and she was in mine. Like what I did to my Dipper!

"Woah! This is so cool! I didn't even know you could do this, papa!" She squealed, twirling in my body.

"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty fun. I did the same thing with your mother before he and I fell in love." I explained, getting a bit upset at that awful thing I did.

"Hey, it's okay, dad. You were just misunderstood at that time and were evil. But you're not anymore and that's all that matters!" My daughter stated, hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her back. I suppose she was right; The past was the past, and that was all that mattered. Besides, I would still be the same demon as before if it wasn't for Dipper. "But can I go back into my body? I don't like the feeling of something between my legs." She stated after a while of hugging.

I laughed before nodding and going back into our bodies. "By the way, where's your mother with our tuna sandwiches?"

"I don't know. Those things usually take a while since those require a ton of mayo." Diana giggled as she looked down at her phone.

I turned my attention to the phone. "Toby again?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! He wants to give me something super important on prom night in a few days. I wonder what it could be.." She explained, a blush coating her cheeks.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes; Those two were almost as in love as Dipper and I. I eventually floated away to inside in the kitchen. But what I found shocked me.

It was Dipper and Mabel in the kitchen but Dipper had his back turned and was stirring the tuna. Meanwhile, Mabel was walking towards him with a sharp knife in her hands.

"DIPPER!" I yelled, trying to get my husband's attention before he could be hurt.

Dipper turned his head to me then turned to Mabel. "Ah, thanks Mabel. I needed that for the onions." He then turned back to me, "What's wrong, Bill?"

Mabel turned to me as well, blinking innocently. "Yes, what's wrong, Bill?"

I was feeling a strange vibe from Shooting Star. "Oh, nothing, I just-"

"DIPPER! My face is on fire!" We heard Stanford call, which obviously meant he need Dipper for something "nerdy".

"Oh, that's for me. Be right back." My husband stated before kissing my cheek and running off.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, going over to help Mabel. "Sorry about that. I just thought that you were going to hurt Dipper."

She snorted a bit. "Why would you think that? He's my brother and I love him!"

"I know and I love him too. But you can never be too careful. I have too many enemies that would love to see me and anyone I love dead." I explained, cutting up onions and putting them into the bowl of tuna.

"Oh, I know~." She sang, adding in some eggs.

My eyes widened before turning my face to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know you have enemies, Bill. It means what it means." She replied simply.

I could feel myself getting angry. "Is that a threat, Shooting Star?"

"Oh, no, no, Bill Cipher~. It's a fact." She looked up at me with a grin, a flash of purple coming from her eyes. Just what was going on?

"Okay, I'm back. Ford just needed help with some- What's going on?" Dipper came in and looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Oh, nothing~! Nothing at all!" Mabel squealed as she ran to finish the tuna.

"Yeah, nothing..." I mumbled, holding Dipper's hand tightly. Just what was going on with Mabel?

Eventually, everyone ate outside for lunch and Toby came over. He was always around Diana Belle, which I didn't mind anymore. But I still was confused about what was going on with Mabel. I know she wanted to kill me for Dipper taking her place when I kidnapped her, but I thought we'd moved past it!

"Will, was it you who saved me from Reverse Dipper?" I heard Blair ask my brother. I blinked; Did she not remember that it was she who saved him from that monster?

"No, no, honey. It was you who saved me from him! Don't you remember that?" Will asked, sounding confused.

"I think so... Can you tell me how?" She asked softly, trying not to seem rude.

I bit my lip before seeing Dipper going back inside to get some more lemonade. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room. "Billy, what's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head.

I then slowly but fast at the same time, explained to him what had been going on since yesterday. "And now Blair might be losing her memories!"

Dipper nodded his head. "I believe you, Bill."

I blinked, stumped. "Really?"

"Of course I do, you're my husband! Plus, I've grown accustomed to believing in strange things like this. But do you think it's Tad?" He asked, holding my hand tightly.

"There's no doubt. My parents are dead and Tad's the only demon that I can think that isn't stuck in another dimension and knows where I am." I replied, resting my head against his.

"Well, don't worry. I believe we can stop him." He smiled, which made my stomach do back flips in happiness. I was so happy I fell in love with someone who loved me back.

Which brings us back to tonight, a few days after that day. Will and I were busy watching Toby and Tad for a few days each night while Dipper and Diana, who didn't know yet, kept an eye on Mabel.

"And so we can save your wife from losing her mind forever." I explained before going back to listening.

"But I don't see why-" Will began before we heard Tad and his son arguing from one of the open windows.

"Why is the plan being moved to prom night?!" Toby yelled in an angry manner.

I blinked before grabbing Will's hand, flying towards the window and turned us invisible.

"Because you and Diana Belle are too much in love with each other that she'll gladly accept your marriage proposal. Besides, I'm tired of seeing Bill and Dipper in love while I'm stuck in that bratty girl's body. I almost got caught a few days ago!" Tad explained. A plan...? They were planning something! I knew it! Well, I didn't exactly knew it, but I had a feeling!

"No, dad! I'm tired of this! No more!" Toby cried out, grabbing a book before almost marching out.

"And if you do that, you know what I will do to Mabel or Diana?" Tad threatened with a sinister smile.

My eyes widened. So... He was planning to destroy me and if Toby helped him, he and my daughter would be safe? Well, it was nice to know that Toby wasn't evil. "... F-fine..." Toby squeaked out, sounding broken as he entered his room again.

"Good boy. Now, make sure to be ready for your first prom on Saturday. It's a brand new day!" Tad sang out as he left his son's room, shutting the door.

Toby began to sob into his hands as I looked at Will. "Alright, I believe you. Now let's stop this monster."

I grinned before looking back at the room. "A fight between a monster and a beast? Sounds like so much fun."

**What's this madness? A third chapter in one day! I am on fire! Hope you all weren't too shocked about Bill finding out about Tad's plan and what he plans to do. It took me a while to create his plan, if I remember. Anyway, please be sure to fav, follow, and comment and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only my original characters. **

Chapter Fourteen: Emperor's New Clothes

~Diana Belle's POV~

Tonight was the night! My first prom night! I know what you're all thinking: "But you're a sophomore! You can't have a prom yet!" Well, it's not really a prom, but more like a very fancy party for all the students of Gravity Falls High. But it still counts as a prom.

I was getting ready for the night with Aunt Blair and Jill. "Tonight is the night! The night where dreams happen!" Aunt Jill squealed out, still curling my hair.

I was more nervous than excited. I was going with Toby, after all! And he kept saying that he would tell me something exciting tonight. I just wonder what it could be. "Yeah... I'm not sure that I can do this, guys."

"Oh, don't be silly! You can't be shy; You have to be as brave and fearless as you always are!" Aunt Blair cheered, sewing up the finishing touches on my dress.

"But that's only when I'm fighting monsters!" I replied, looking at myself in the mirror. I did look beautiful, but I was still very scared.

"Toby's a monster, isn't he?" Jill questioned with a slight giggle.

"He's a demon, like you guys." I stated.

"He's a half demon like you, dear." Blair stated back as she bit the thread off from my dress.

"Besides, there's going to be romantic music as soon as the slow dance starts! Music, candle light, and when the moments right, Toby will confess the secret!" Jill exclaimed happily.

I blinked before thinking of what the question could be; Do you love me? Will you hunt monsters with me? Do you wanna build a snowman?

... Will you marry me?

But no, that couldn't be the question! We were far too young to get married or even considered the thought. But I suppose it would be nice to get married to him, but not yet.

"But what if I don't agree to it?" I asked curiously.

"Then say no. Don't let him push you to things you're not ready for." Aunt Blair replied.

"But it's a good thing I'm done!" Aunt Jill squealed, finishing up my hair.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was long and curly, my blonde ends shining. I wore a very long dress with the top part decorated with pink, light green, purple, and blue while the bottom was all light blue and flowing like a princess with silver heels. I smiled, my pink lips going into a smile. "I look like a princess."

"You are a princess!" Aunt Jill stated, giving me a side hug.

"Well, we should go down to meet your parents. They're the ones that are chaperoning the prom." Blair commented.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jill exclaimed before flying down. I picked up the ends of my dress before following her. However, Aunt Blair grabbed my arm. "Diana. There's something I wanna give you." She stated, rubbing her head slightly.

I blinked but nodded. Why did she want to give me a gift now?

She soon dug out a small silver ring with a blue stone from her pocket. "This is a protection stone from demons. So you don't randomly start to lose your memories like me."

I smiled and took the ring. "Thank you, Aunty. And don't worry, we'll find out who's been messing with your memories."

Yes, I knew about the plan and what Tad was planning. I found it out from listening to mother and father talking about it. Of course, they didn't know that I knew. But it couldn't have been! There was no way that Toby was involved in something so awful.

"Now, come on. Your mother and father will probably skin us if we don't leave." Aunt Blair stated, pulling me along.

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay! Time for prom!"

~~~~~~~At the Prom~~~~~~~~~~~

So far, I was having a fun time! Eating, drinking, talking, and dancing with my friends. However, I only hung out with my folks, Rex, Winter, and Preston. However, Toby had not arrived yet.

Winter wore a short yet sparkly blue dress with white heels, Rex wore a black and red suit with a skull decorated tie and black dress shoes, and Preston wore a pink suit with a white tie and brown dress shoes.

It was almost eight o'clock when I was hanging around at the wall, eating one of my Aunt Mabel's extra frosted cookies when Winter came over to me. "It's almost time to slow dance! Where's Toby?" She asked, looking around.

I sighed. "I don't think he's coming..." This, I was thinking negatively. But maybe they were right. Maybe he was evil...

"Don't think so negatively, Belle~" I heard a voice behind me, which caused me to jump.

I turned around and found Toby. He wore a bright purple suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. "Toby~!" I cried out before hugging him tightly.

He returned my hug and sighed happily. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to... Take care of something."

"It's alright, my dear! You're here, that's all that matters to me now!" I exclaimed before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Maybe he wasn't planning something awful...

Toby returned the kiss before pulling away. "Why don't we go slow dance?"

I blinked but nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

I dragged him all the way to the dance floor as "Lost Boy" began to play. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We slowly began to dance, just as my mother and father did. Luckily, they didn't notice us. "Toby, you love me, don't you?"

He blinked and looked down at me. "Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh... Nothing, just a question." I replied in a whisper. I couldn't bare to tell him that my mom, dad, and I knew of Tad's plan. It would break his heart.

"Diana, there's something I want to ask you..." Toby whispered, trying to get out something from his pocket.

Oh god no. No please, not yet! "Toby, please... There's something I want to tell you." I stated, trying to stop him.

"Strange!" I heard my father yell, grabbing Toby's arm tightly. "Don't think we don't know what you're doing!"

"N-no, it's not what you think!" Toby exclaimed before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Wait... You weren't going to ask me to marry you?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"What...? No, I was not going to follow my father's plan! I just wanted to warn her about Mabel and for us to leave this!" Toby stated before dad pulled him by his shirt.

"Yeah right! You're just like your father!" Dad growled.

"Bill, stop! He's not like Tad at all!" Mom stated to dad, trying to pull my father back from my boyfriend.

"TOBY, YOU FAILED ME!" My Aunt Mabel screamed, dropping the plate of cupcakes.

"Aunt Mabel...?" I asked, looking scared.

"She's not Mabel, Diana Belle! She never was." My mom stated with a glare.

"It's been Tad." Bill growled low.

Aunt Mabel began to laugh hard before Tad came out of Mabel, causing had to faint onto the ground. "You all have been tricked! And there's nothing you can do! I will have the world, Bill Cipher! It's time for me to take back the crown!"

And with that, Tad Strange flew away. Soon, my father let out a beastly roar and followed him behind.

**Plot twist! I find that plot twists can be fun if used wisely. Anyway, I'm glad that I've been able to upload FOUR chapters in one day. It's really surprising, to be honest. Anyway, please make sure to fav, follow, and comment because your support means a lot to me! Bye bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, only my original characters.**

Chapter Fifteen: This is War

~Dipper's POV~

A few minutes later, the old gang was back. This time, we had a new enemy to fight: Tad.

By the time we got back to the castle/Mystery Shack, Mabel was still passed out. I guess being possessed by Tad really weakened her. When we got home, I carried Mabel into the house and laid her on the couch, sitting by her side.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. I should've known Tad was possessing you..." I whispered to my sister.

"We all should've, Uncle Dipper." Preston stated, sitting next to me to look at his mother.

"No, I should've been the first to know! I should've known that she couldn't do those kinds of things in bed!" Pacifica exclaimed, a bright blush on her face.

"Okay, TMI, Lama." Rex stated with a disgusted look upon his face.

By the time that Stan, Ford, Wendy, Robbie, Will, Blair, Jill, Fiddleford, and Soos came down, I was the one who had to explain everything. Tad's plan, Toby and Diana's part it, and especially what had happened tonight.

"Tad? But I thought he was just a bread loving weirdo who was the only normal person in Gravity Falls!" Stan exclaimed, already having his bat with him.

"Don't worry, everyone. We fought Gideon and the townspeople before. Tad should be a piece of cake." Wendy stated confidently.

"It's not going to be that easy, ICE. Tad's an all powerful demon just like Will, Bill, and I are. The only way to defeat a demon is with demon magic." Jill explained.

"So, that means that all demons have to face off Tad?" Soos asked.

"No, not really. Demon hybrids count too." Will added, looking at Winter and Diana Belle.

Winter smiled happily, already on board. However, Diana Belle sat in Stan's chair with a look of depression, sadness, and anger in her face. I could tell what she was feeling.

I walked over to her. "Diana, sweetie?"

"I just can't believe that Toby tricked me." Was all she said, tears leaking from her eyes.

I held her close and petted her hair. "Honey, it's alright. Toby told us that he was going to marry you. So maybe he's not evil like his father."

"Then why do I feel so used?" Diana sobbed out, clutching my shirt.

"Oh, boo hoo! Your demon hybrid boyfriend turned out to be evil! Are we going to kill that purple freak or not?" Stan yelled out, clearly looking outside.

"Stan, I swear to god." I growled at him. I could stand him whenever he was like this, but my daughter felt hurt. So I wasn't exactly in the mood.

"Everyone, you might wanna look outside." Fiddleford stated in a nervous voice, pointing a shaky finger outside.

We all stood up and looked outside. The sky seemed to be painted black, purple, and grey as if someone choose those colors and angrily painted them onto the sky. But floating in the sky was a square brick house.

"Is he trying to copy Weirdmageddon or something?" Robbie asked annoyed.

"I think he might be. Expect that he won't be as merciful as Bill was." Ford explained, his finger tapping against his chin.

"Bill was merciful?" Wendy asked, giving my great uncle the "Really?" face. I hated to agree with her.

"So, how exactly are we gonna get up there?" Robbie asked.

We all soon heard Mabel groan as she began to sit up. "W-we're gonna use the Grappling Hook, obviously.."

I smiled and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "Welcome back, Mabel."

She hugged me back with a giggle. "It's good to be back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys I was possessed. I didn't really know what was happening."

"I mean, someone should've told us." Will stated before glaring at the audience/readers.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we save Bill and kill Tad!" Jill said, slapping her brother hard in the arm.

"You guys don't need to save me." We heard my husband's voice say, standing in the doorway. He looked fine, but a bit angry.

"Dad/Bill!" Diana and I both said, running towards the yellow haired male as we hugged him.

"Hello, beautiful ones." Bill replied, hugging both of us back and kissed our foreheads.

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" Will asked his brother curiously.

"Well, I went to go find out where Tad was, but I couldn't find him after he disappeared. Then I found his square castle. That's where we need to go." Bill explained to all of us.

"We? But aren't you an all powerful Dorito demon?" Pacifica mocked as she held Mabel.

"Yes, I am, Lama. But this is almost like it was defeating me during Weirdmageddon. We all need to work together to kill him." My husband stated, a glare going Pacifica's way.

"Great! Let's get weapons!" Fiddleford cheered out as everyone ran off to get some weapons.

I grinned before grabbing the journals and some weapons of my own. But I was wondering what we could possibly be facing in Tad's castle and if Toby would be fighting against us? If he was, Diana's heart would surely break even more.

"Dipper?" I heard Bill ask, which caused me to turn around, "Are you sure that you and Diana wanna come along with us to defeat Tad?"

"Of course I do! Why would you ask that, love?" I asked him, finding his protective way strange. I knew he was protective over me, but he knew that I could handle myself even in front of the most evilest of demons and monsters.

"Because... Tad has the same powers as I do, but he's nothing like me. He's ruthless, ignorant, and merciless. He'll gladly kill you just because of what I did to him in the past." Bill explained, small tears coming from his non-patched eye, "I just couldn't bear to see my husband or my only daughter get hurt because of my past..."

I laughed a small bit, holding his face in my hands. "Bill Cipher, I have faced you and worse things than Tad Strange. And I've been dealing with these things since I was twelve. Besides, we've been married for such a long time that you know that I can handle myself. I am the Beauty to your Beast, but it's time for me to protect you."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you, my beautiful Pine Tree~."

I smiled back and kissed him back. "I love you too, my beastly demon~."

"Guys, stop!" Diana groaned in a joking way as she came down in normal clothing instead of her prom dress.

"Oh, be quiet, DB. But are you sure that you wanna come to?" Bill asked our daughter.

"Are you kidding? He's the one that made Toby trick me in the first place! I need to get my revenge on that awful demon being. He needs to pay." She growled low, her hair glowing red.

Bill grinned happily. "That's my baby girl."

"Just don't go crazy nuts." I informed her, holding her shoulder tightly.

Eventually, everyone grabbed their weapons and came downstairs. "Get ready, everyone. The war has just begun." Grunkle Stan said with a wicked grin as we began to walk.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait for the next chapter, it's finals week for my school and I've been stressing out! Thankfully, it's only for a short time and then I'll update as much as I can. So please be sure to fav, follow, and comment for more! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original characters! **

Chapter Sixteen: Tad's Wife and Magical Roses

As we were walking towards the large square castle, I couldn't help but look over at everyone. To think that these people, minus Will, Jill, Blair and the kids, were filled with the exact same determination and hope whenever my Weirdmageddon happened. It made me very happy to know that it wasn't me that they were trying to kill.

"Everyone nervous?" Mabel asked, gripping the grappling hook tightly.

"Well, duh! We're going up against a purple cracker demon, Mabel." Jill stated.

"Jill, there's no need to be rude." Ford said to my sister.

She sighed, "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Jilly-bean, we've faced up against other demons and the townsfolk of Gravity Falls! We've got this!" I cheered, giving her a smile.

Jill smiled back, pushing back her golden hair. "Yeah, I know. But this is Tad Strange we're talking about! You and him used to bring chaos everywhere."

"I know, but I've changed. I just wish he could've too..." I replied.

"But he did, didn't he? When he married Toby's mom?" Winter asked, holding a shield as Will stated close to her.

"Death can make you go back to your old ways." Will replied to his daughter.

We all stayed in silence as we continued to walk, as if we were in some zombie video game. Until Diana Belle broke the silence.

"You know, Toby used to tell me all these stories about his mom and Tad." She brought up.

"DB, no offense, but is this the best time to bring this up?" Preston asked rudely, which resulted in him getting slapped in the arm by Pacifica.

Our daughter stopped us but standing in front of all of us. "No, think about. Mom and dad fell in love which cause dad to change to a good man. Maybe if we can let him see that-"

"Forget it, golden girl! If his own son can't figure out how to get him back to normal, than nothing can!" Robbie yelled. God, he still made me want to punch him in the face.

"But what if we can see that what he's doing is wrong?" Dipper asked, turning around to everyone.

"Maybe. If what you both are saying is true, it could work. But didn't you say he really loved Poppy?" Ford asked, thinking.

"Love? Love..." Blair whispered as she looked like she was about to explode.

"What is it, Aunt Blair?" Diana Belle asked curiously.

"I have an idea!" Blair squealed before running back to the shack.

"Now, but we're off to go fight!" Stan groaned, obviously wanting to kick Tad's square butt.

Soon enough, Blair returned with some roses in glass cases in her hands. Each box contained two roses, which different colors; One case contained a dark blue and gold rose, another with a purple and a single gold rose, another with a pink and light yellow rose, another with a light blue and purple rose, another with a light blue and one with a black rose, and a purple and a red rose.

"What's this? Is this from our garden?" Jill asked, staring at them.

Blair sat the six cases out on the ground. "Yes. But they're not like the other roses. They each contain each of our families relationships."

I looked at the dark blue rose and the golden rose. "I'm guessing that this is mine and Dipper's?"

"Exactly! And notice how all of them look. If the love is powerful, then it continues to bloom and it never dies." Blair explained.

I gasped, remembering roses like these. "Oh, I get it! They keep track of how the person feels about the other one. That's kind of what I used to do with my victims!"

"That's totally not creepy at all." Dipper joked softly.

"Bill and your's are very strong ever since they were put into the ground. The only time they've ever stopped is when you two began to worry about Diana Belle." The white haired woman explained.

I couldn't help but smile at that, feeling how powerful they were just from looking at them. I looked at Dipper, seeing the exact same look. We both looked at each other and blushed; We were still in love after all these years.

"The light blue and purple one are mine and Will's. It also hasn't stopped blooming." She went on explaining.

Will blushes hard. "H-hehe, yeah~"

"The purple and pink is Mabel and Pacifica, the light blue and the red one is Winter and Rex, and the gold and purple one is Diana Belle and Toby." Blair finished explaining.

Diana looked at the two roses that represented her and Toby. "Why do they look like they're wilting?"

"Because of Tad's plan. Once Tad revealed himself and the plan, it has begun to wilt. This means that you two have hit a bump in the relationship." Blair replied to her.

I couldn't help but feel bad for my daughter; Because she felt so hurt by Toby lying to her, she had begun to lose confidence in their relationship. I looked at Diana and was about to speak, but Dipper was already ready.

"Belle, I know what Toby did wasn't right and it was wrong from him to lie to you about what Tad was planning. But I'm sure that he had nothing to do with the plan. I can tell from the energy of his rose that he truly loved and still does love you." He said, holding out daughter's hand.

I nodded and held her shoulder. "We're not saying you should forgive him or go back to him, we just want you to understand why he did it."

Diana Belle nodded her head. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"But what about the red and purple roses? Are those Tad's and Poppy's?" Preston asked, pointing to the last case.

"Yes, exactly. I don't know Tad very well as Bill does, but I do know from the rose that he truly loved her even if she died. It's wilted a bit, but that's only because he's becoming more and more evil." Blair replied.

"That makes sense!" Soos exclaimed, clearly not understanding.

I couldn't help but stare at Poppy's rose; If she was "dead", then why was it still fully in bloom? "Then why is Poppy's still alive?" I asked curiously.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. The rose would already be dead as can be if she was dead." Will's wife replied.

"Maybe she's not dead..." Diana whispered, her eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, leaning down.

"I mean, what if she's not dead but put under a curse? Like Sleeping Beauty!" Diana exclaimed, standing up.

"Of course, that would make sense! In Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent put a curse on her to make it seem like she was dead but was actually in a sleep like death." Dipper finished, smiling widely at our little girl.

"But who do we know that would do that to her?" Ford asked, pushing his up his glasses.

We all thought for a second before Will was the first to speak, "The Reverse Twins!"

"Of course! They're the only ones that would want revenge on us for what you and Blair did to them." I exclaimed.

"But why would they take revenge on all of us? Why not just take revenge on Will and Blair?" Stan asked, pointing to my brother and my sister-in-law.

"Because if they could break Tad, he would get his revenge on Bill first to break all of us. Only then would he take out the rest of us until they could take Will back." Dipper answered, strangely sounding as if this was a quiz show.

"That's it then! We just get her back so all this can stop!" Soos exclaimed.

"It's not gonna be easy. But I think I have a plan." I grinned, a plan growing inside of my devious brain.

"Oh great, another plan." Robbie groaned.

I then crowded everyone around before we all went off. Get ready, Tad. Your spell is about to broken.

**Another chapter! I'm trying to get as many chapters in before I have to go to present my final for everyone, lol. So this chapter is one that brings back awkward memories because Blair and I are now on awkward terms, so yeah. But please make sure to fav, follow, and comment and I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, expect for my original characters. **

Chapter Seventeen: Can You Ever Forgive Me?

The plan was in motion. The time had come to prepare for battle. We were all nervous, but we were determined to win.

Aunt Blair and Uncle Will left with Winter to go retrieve Tad's lost wife. I just hope that the theory of Tad's wife being under a spell was correct and that she was still alive. But I knew that Will didn't want to go face the Reverse Twins; I've never met them, but I could tell that they hurt Will very badly.

Right now, we were all preparing more weapons and everyone was making the house into a robot like they did long ago. Aunt Mabel even invited some of her old friends Grenda and Candy to help out.

Of course, the plan would have to do with magic, lots of magic. So, mom, dad, Aunt Jill, and I were giving the house all types of magic we could possibly bring it. Meanwhile, Rex was gluing unicorn hair all around the house to protect it.

"I still don't see why I have to do this!" Rex whined softly, not really liking his job. I still don't understand what Winter saw in him.

"Keep whining and you'll have to clean up gnome poop!" Aunt Pacifica barked at the boy.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. This was honestly pretty fun, considering we were preparing to fight. But my mind kept going back to Toby, no matter how hard I tried to get my mind off of him.

Those roses made me feel guilty. Since they represented each of our family's relationships, it was obvious that mine and Toby's were on the rocks.

Of course, it was my fault. After Tad disappeared and my father followed him, I sort of snapped at him...

~~~~~~Flashback of after Tad left~~

My father let out a loud roar and flew after Tad Strange as fast as he could. Everyone was freaking out and began to leave in a hurry. My mother and Preston ran over to Aunt Mabel and picked her up, beginning to leave.

"Dia, come on! We gotta go!" Winter called out to me, my eyes still looking at where Tad and dad left.

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to follow them, picking up the ends of my dress to run faster. But then, my arm was grabbed by the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Diana, wait!" Toby begged, worry and fear in his soft purple eyes.

I growled low. He lied to me! Just so he and his father could take over Gravity Falls and get revenge on our family. I should've known that no one could love me like that; I was just a freak show.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, pulling my arm away from him.

"Diana Belle, let me explain!" M black haired boyfriend stated.

"No! I already have your explanation! You're going to try and beg me to believe you had nothing to do with you but you were only in it for power. Well, I don't believe you!" I shouted at him, my hair and body glowing red.

Whenever I glowed red, it meant that I was deeply mad. And no one liked any of the Pines-Ciphers when they were mad. But usually, people would try to avoid me when I was mad. But Toby didn't run.

"N-no, you don't understand-" He was cut off by me.

"Forget it! Don't think I'll ever forgive you!" I shouted again as my voice grew deeper. "Don't ever speak to me again!"

I saw Toby beginning to cry as he looked down. "I-I'm s-sorry..." He whimpered.

Part of me wanted to punch him and make him feel the same pain I was feeling, but another part wanted to hug him tightly and kiss him until he felt better. Unfortunately, the part that wanted to walk away in anger won. I walked away from the son of my father's enemy, fire sparking with each step I took.

~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple hours since I told Toby not to talk to me ever again. That wasn't entirely true; Part of me wanted to hear what he had to say and believe that he would want anything to do with the plan. But I didn't know what to believe anymore. As if a Dementor sucked out all the happiness from my body.

"Hey, you okay?" Preston asked, tapping my shoulder.

I jumped a bit before sighing. "Will you ever stop scaring me?"

He laughed. "Heck no. But what's wrong?"

I sighed a bit before finishing up some of the anti-possession marks around the house. "Toby."

"Ah. Still thinking about how you made him cry?" My cousin asked curiously.

I growled softly. "I didn't mean to, Prest. I was just so angry at the world and him and I just wanted to let him know how I feel."

"And that gave you the right to go all angry demon on him?"

"It's not like I punched him in the face!"

"But you more likely punched him in the heart."

"Okay, enough!" I shouted at my cousin, my hair and body turning back to red. I had already been mad enough tonight, I didn't need anyone else getting me mad, "So what if I got mad?! I'm not always going to smile and pretend like everything's okay! That's not how the world works! Sometimes you break down and that's okay! But you know what? I'm not a normal human girl; I'm a demon human and I'm proud of that!"

Preston stated at me shocked before smiling, looking behind me. "And that's one of the reasons I love you." I heard a voice behind me say.

I jumped before looking up at Toby with a confused look. What was he doing here? "Toby..." Was all I could say.

"Diana, look, I know that you told me never to speak to you again, but I need to talk to you. If you'll just let me speak, please?" He begged again, gently holding my hands.

I looked over at Preston, who just nodded with a smirk and left. I turned back to Toby and nodded my head. "Go ahead."

He then explained the whole thing; Him being forced to work, his father going insane and not being his father anymore, and whenever he did try to back out of it, he would threaten me and my family.

My heart began to beat softly again. He was kind hearted after all, nothing like what Tad had become. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Toby asked, sniffling a bit as his eyes showed love for me.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "As long as you help us take down your father, turn everything back to the way it was, and prove that you really do love me, then I will forgive you."

Toby smiled before pulling me into a hug, which I gladly returned. I knew that I loved this man, but this was going to be a really long night.

**So I actually like this chapter because of Toby and Belle get back together. I actually based these two off of Kovu and Kiara from Lion King 2, in case you didn't already know that. Why do I always base my stories on Disney, I'll never know, lol. Anyway, make sure to fav, follow, and comment, and don't forget that this fanfic is ending soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, expect for my original characters. **

Chapter Eighteen: Into the Castle

The Shack-Tron #2 was finally done! It had been a long time since I last saw the Shack-Tron, expect there were more in it since there were demons helping us. Will, Winter, and Blair weren't back yet, but we were helping they would return as soon as possible.

"Alright, is everyone ready to get going?" Ford asked all of us.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Fordsy!" Fiddleford squeaked as he called from the head of the robot.

I couldn't help but saw Ford blush whenever Fiddleford called him that. I wonder why exactly. "Then let's get going!" I yelled as everyone went info position.

The Shack robot began to start up as it began to walk or run to the square castle, but it stopped us which caused us all to fall out of our seats. "What the hell was that?!" Robbie yelled annoyed.

"Force field. Obviously Tad wanted to keep us out of the castle." Jill replied, sounding a bit like Black Widow.

"Well, how do we break it exactly?" Wendy asked, pushing every button that would make the robot punch the force field. But it wouldn't work no matter what.

"If I know my father, and sadly I do, he would give us something to break it with." Toby replied.

Eventually, letters began to form in the force field. I read it aloud, "What's golden and small and can unlock any door? It's very helpful but can be a bore."

"I got it! Bill's d!ck!" Mabel squealed with a soft giggle.

Bill growled and looked at my sister. "For your information, my d!ck is quite large and isn't a bore."

"I should know." I mumbled with a hard blush. Well, I obviously should know.

After a second of thinking, Diana Belle gasped. "Oh! I know." She snapped her fingers before Quentin Trembly's President's Key. "Mom's President's Key!"

The force field eventually broke as soon as my daughter said that. We all cheered as the robot began to run to the square castle again. However, we were all attacked by tiny flying demons attacking us.

"Oh, great! The Wicked Witch has sent her flying monkeys!" Preston yelled as we all began to press buttons to attack them. The robot began to fight back against the flying demons.

"What do we do?!" Pacifica screamed.

"Dipper! You, Toby, Bill, Diana Belle, and Mabel will go into the castle! We'll stay here to draw them back!" Stan yelled, pointing to each of us.

"No way! We're not leaving you all here!" I yelled to Grunkle Stan.

"What if you all die?!" Diana asked, worry across our face.

"Stanley and I are already old enough to be in the grave! Just break Tad's spell!" Ford explained.

I knew that I couldn't just stay here even though I wanted to. We had to break the curse and the only way to do that was in the castle, not out here. But I nodded my head before Mabel ran off and kissed Pacifica and Preston's forehead.

"Come on, guys." I whispered to Bill and Diana Belle, pulling them behind me as Mabel and Toby followed behind us. We ran into our escape pod and had to squeeze together tightly.

"I really wished that Question Mark would've made this bigger." Bill complained.

"Less whining, more flying!" Toby yelled before slamming down on the button that released the escape pod. After a while of flying and tumbling around in the right pod, we landed hard in the square castle.

I opened the door as we all walked out of the pod, groaning softly. "Everyone alright?" I asked.

"Freaking fantastic, love..." Bill groaned, rubbing his head.

"That was a pretty bumpy ride." Diana Belle joked softly.

"Next time Soos makes something, let the comfort be something other than bubble wrap." Mabel snarled softly.

"You gotta admit, it is fun to pop though." Toby smiled, already popping some bubble wrap. It was clear why Diana Belle fell for him.

We looked at the square castle, already fearing what was going to welcome us in here. I gulped before taking Bill's hand tightly. "Come on, let's get going."

"Yeah, this place is really giving me the creeps." Bill stated as we began to walk.

We didn't run into anything bad, actually we didn't run into anything at all. We couldn't even find Tad or any other demons. Eventually, we came to two paths.

"Okay, which one do we do first?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Dad wants us to split us. One team goes down one path and the other team the other path." Toby explained, looking away.

"What?! Hell no! We're not doing that!" I yelled, probably looking like a chicken. I didn't want either of us to split up. I knew it would be too dangerous if Tad was down either of these paths.

"It's the only choice, Dippy." Mabel stated.

I looked up at Bill with a fear in my eyes. He looked back at me, the same fear. "It's okay, Dip. You have your phone with you and I'll call you if you run into trouble, okay?"

I sniffled and nodded, looking up at my husband as I held his hands. "O-okay..."

"Hey, I love you." Bill whispered before kissing me passionately.

I kissed him back, tears streaming down my face. "I love you too."

"I love you, Diana." I looked over to see Toby and Diana Belle hugging super tightly.

"I love you too, Toby. Please be careful." Our daughter replied.

It was difficult for me to pull away from my golden haired husband, but I eventually did as DB and I went down the second path. I looked over at my daughter and noticed she was upset. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Is this my fault, mama?" She asked sadly.

I gasped before blinking. "No, this isn't your fault. Why would you ask that?"

"Because this wouldn't be happening to us if I hadn't talked to Toby or allowed him to be my friend. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't say that, Belle. Don't ever question your love for Toby. You two love each other very much. Never question your love for each other no matter what sort of trouble you get into." I cut her off, looking at her seriously.

She smiled back softly. "Kinda like you and dad?"

I laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Expect there was a southern diva in place of the cursed father."

We both laughed before a large blue portal opened in front of us. I screamed for a second, holding my daughter close and was terrified of what was to come out.

"Hey Dippy!" Blair squealed, waving to me.

I calmed down before pulling away from my daughter, sighing. "Blair, you gotta stop that."

"No way. Anyway, we found Poppy!" She replied as she, Will, and Winter came out of the portal. Will was carrying a skinny woman, probably a few years younger than me. She had long black hair and seemed asleep.

"It wasn't easy. We had to fight the Reverse Twins as if we were fighting both Undyne and Sans." Winter joked.

"You morons will pay!" I heard Reverse Dipper screamed.

"Oh, shut up, prick." I yelled back before pulling out the journal and closed the door with Diana Belle.

"Is she still in her death like sleep or no?" Diana asked.

"No, she's just asleep. There were two steps to break the spell; Take off the cursed bracelet and let her kissed by her true love." Will explained.

Soon, my phone went off as I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Dipper baby? It's me; I found the door to Tad's throne room." Bill said, seriousness in his voice.

I gasped. "Alright, we'll be here!"

"Be careful. I'm pretty sure once Toby and I are in, he'll send guards to watch the door." He replied.

"We'll be careful. Love you." I stated before hanging up as soon as he said "I love you" in return, "Bill and Toby have find Tad's room.

"Then let's go!" Blair yelled as we all began to run to the first path. Just like Bill had said, there were already guards at the door.

"Well, Will-baby, ready to pound some suckers?" Blair asked Will in her Harley Quinn voice.

Will handed Poppy to Winter, who stayed behind us. "With pleasure, baby."

"Come on, guys. Let's show them not to mess with the Pines and the Ciphers." Diana Belle grinned, her eyes glowing bright gold.

I chuckled and glared at the demons as they edged towards us, holding out the journal. "You picked the wrong family to mess with."

**So that was the fight. Everyone on Wattpad questions how Stan, Ford, and McGucket are still living and I'm like: "Would you rather me kill them off?" Or would you rather keep them alive? Anyway, please fav, follow, and comment to see the final chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my original characters. **

Chapter Nineteen: The Monster Vs. The Beast

~Bill's POV~

"I love you too..." I replied before Dipper hung up on me. I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed.

"So, you think my father really is in there?" Toby asked me, pointing to the door.

Toby and I had stopped at a purple square shaped door that read "King Tad" in silver handwriting. I nearly face palmed. "Perhaps."

"Alright, lets go." He whispered before going towards the door handle to open it.

I stopped the young boy. "Toby, I just wanted to say that if my daughter had to be friends and fall in love with any other half demon, I'm glad she chose you."

Toby seemed to smile. "Thank you, sir."

I smiled back. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. And maybe I can see him and Diana Belle living happily ever after...

But now wasn't the time to think ahead. It was time to face off against Tad and break his curse. It was the only hope we have to stop this madness. I reached towards the door handle and opened it.

The room we entered was very... Empty. It was all grey and brown, but there were lanterns around the wall and a crystal chandelier above us. There was also a flight of huge steps leading towards a tall grey throne where Tad sat, wearing his same black outfit and a spiky onyx crown.

"Well, well, well~. If it isn't the "One Eyed Beast" and my darling son." Tad chuckled at us.

"Tad, we don't want to fight you, please stop this." I pleaded, walking towards him.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Cipher." The purple haired male replied.

"Yes you do! What you're doing to everyone! Dad, you have to stop this before it's too late." Toby begged, looking up at his father.

"And why should I listen to my traitor of a son?!" He barked at Toby, causing him to flinch.

"Strange, this is not you. I know that you've changed, just like I have. The Tad that changed would never abuse his child or want to take over the world." I explained.

Tad continued look at him, silent. I could tell he was thinking or wanting to change back. His eyes flashed from blue back to purple. I was close.

"Besides, would Poppy want you to do this?" I finished. But I knew that I had crossed a line.

Tad growled low and stood up, grabbing me by my neck. "Poppy is dead. THANKS TO YOU!"

I choked from his tight grip then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan and let go of me. I floated away with a confused look. "Thanks to me?!"

"YOU KILLED POPPY!" He roared to me, flying towards me before I flew away.

I panicked and began to throw golden fireballs at him. "What?! Why on earth would I kill your wife? I didn't even know her!"

"You killed her because you couldn't handle me being happy! You wanted to see me miserable while you were happy!" Tad replied, dodging the fireballs and throwing purple ones.

Toby flew up and grabbed his father's arms. "No, dad! Mom's a-"

But he didn't finish when Tad swung Toby away to the ground. "You stay out of this, boy!"

I heard Toby growl before flying back up to his father, making a purple crystal sword and began swinging. "I will no longer be your punching bag!"

I grinned and made my own crystal sword while Tad made his. I helped out Toby as all three of us battled. Mine and Tad's swords collided as we glared at each other.

"Give up?!" He growled with a grin.

"Not as long as Dipper and my daughter are still breathing." I replied, pulling my sword away as we went back to battling.

Eventually, he got the upper hand and knocked out Toby sword, throwing him on the ground once again. "Little boys shouldn't be fighting their fathers."

I glared at Tad, getting ready to fight him more. "Tad, listen to me! You're under a spell from the Reverse Twins and your grief. You have to snap out of it!"

"Shut up!" He yelled before flinging his sword at me again, "This is how our final fight was meant to be! The Monster Vs. The Beast!"

I looked over at the door to see it being kicked on. I looked at Tad before pushing him back. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." With a wave of my hand, my magic opened the door to the room.

In came Dipper, Diana Belle, Mabel, Blair, Winter, and Will who carried an unconscious woman that I guessed was Tad's lost wife Poppy. "Tad, Bill, stop this fighting!" Blair waved her hands to us.

I stopped and floated over to them, embracing my husband and my daughter. "Sorry we're late." Diana said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you two aren't hurt." I laughed softly.

"A few scraps, but we'll be okay." Dipper replied.

"What are you all doing here? This fight is between Cipher and I!" Tad roared at them.

Toby stood up and ran to us, taking Poppy from Will's arms and ran up towards his father. "Dad, mom's alive!"

Tad's eyes widened. "But that's impossible... She's died! You're lying!"

"We're not lying! She was out under a spell by the Reverse Twins to make it look like she died. But she was just asleep. The Reverse Twins wanted you to take revenge on all of us so they could get Will back." Winter explained.

Tad calmed down, floating down to his son and his sleeping wife. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Feel her pulse, dad." Will replied with a soft smile.

Tad seemed a bit scared but then put his finger on her neck. He jumped and pulled away.

"See? She's alive. She's been alive all this time." Mabel gave a wide smile.

Tad moved towards Poppy once again and took her in his arms, laying her down on the ground. Soon enough, he leaned into her as their lips brushed together. A flash of light blinded us for a second.

Soon enough, the light ended as a dark spirit escaped Tad's body. It looked around before beginning to fly away.

"Oh hell no!" Diana yelled, making a golden fireball and throwing it at the black shadow, causing it to scream and burst into ashes all around us.

Dipper breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's finally over..."

"Yeah, it is." Blair smiled happily.

Tad pulled away from his wife as they both opened their eyes. Tad's eyes had reverted back to their light blue color but his hair and suit remained the same. "T-Taddy?" Poppy asked weakly.

"Y-yes, my Poppy. I'm here!" Tad exclaimed, pulling his wife into a deep hug.

"Momma!" Toby exclaimed before running over to his father and mother, getting into the hug as both of the men cried.

"What a bunch of wussies." Mabel commented with a chuckle.

"Mabel! Let them have their moment!" Dipper ordered as he hit his twin.

"Come here, ladies." Will smiled, pulling Blair and Winter into a deep hug.

"Can we hug like them too?" Diana asked, obviously knowing the answer.

I laughed and picked up my husband and my daughter, hugging them. "Yes we can!"

Dipper smiled as he and Diana returned the hug. "So, the madness is over, huh?"

"No, the war is over. But the madness shall go on forever in our family." I replied, pulling Dipper into a kiss as the sunlight hit each of our families.

"Hey, I want a hug!" Mabel pouted before she was pulled into our hug.

**Stereotypical Disney ending, I know. I don't why I wrote it like this, honestly, I just figured that everything could use a happy ending for Tad, because I really did like the theory that he was a demon and was Bill's friend. Anyway, please make sure to fav, follow, and comment because there's only one more chapter left! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else, just my original characters. **

Chapter Twenty: Love Never Dies

~Diana Belle's POV~

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone finished singing as I blew out my candles on my birthday cake. Everyone cheered as I smiled.

It had been exactly a few days since Tad was defeated and it was now 17th birthday. Everything was back to normal and everyone was happy once again.

"What did you wish for, Diana?" Great Grunkle Stan asked me.

"Well, I'd really like to tell everyone, but then it wouldn't come true." I replied.

"A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES!" Aunt Mabel sang out loudly, causing everyone to hold their ears gently. I was just glad she was back.

Yes, I was finally seventeen, which meant one more year until I was done with high school. Then college and them hello bright future! And I couldn't have been more excited.

Everyone began to take pieces of the cake as I ate mine, looking over at Tad, Poppy, and Toby. I smiled because my Toby was finally happy with his family. And the good thing was, Toby forgave Tad for everything. He knew that it wasn't him, but we all knew it would take a long time to get over it.

But Poppy was a sweet woman. Kind of a mixture or Aunt Mabel and Aunt Blair. She was smart and had many good puns about so much stuff. Now I knew where Toby got his personality from.

I walked over to the table and smiled. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just telling mom about how clumsy I was in middle school." Toby joked softly.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "You were very clumsy, babe!"

We all laughed except for Tad. I looked at Toby's father in confusion. "What's wrong, Mr. Strange?"

"I... I still feel bad about all those awful things I did to everyone. Nearly killing Toby, possessing Mabel, and threatening to destroy your family... I shouldn't even be invited to this party..." Tad spoke sadly.

"Taddy, don't say that! Everyone forgave you for what you did and that's all in the past. It was the Reverse Twins who cursed me and you!" Poppy spoke, holding your husband's hand.

"Dad, it's fine. I know that it'll take a while to be okay, but I promise it'll be fine." Toby added.

"I know that, but I haven't gotten forgiveness from Dipper and Bill." Tad stated.

I bit my lip at the thought; He was right. Mom and dad were sort of avoiding Tad, but not Poppy or Toby. I felt that it was kind of mean. "Hold on one second." I told Tad before floating off to my parents and grabbed both their arms.

"Woah, Diana!" Mom squeaked out.

"Diana Belle, where are you taking us?" Dad demanded before we stopped in front of Tad and his family.

"You two haven't forgiven Tad yet! He's been a good person since we broke his curse. He's cleaned out the town, apologized to everyone, and restored the Mystery Shack to its former glory. And he's gotten forgiveness from everyone expect you guys! So forgive!" I ordered, pointing to Tad.

"B-but Belle, we-" Dad was about to speak before I gave him "The Look", which frightened both of my parents.

"We forgive you for everything that you did when you were under the curse, Tad." Mom said kindly.

"But if you ever do it again, we won't be so kind." Dad added with a small glare.

"Eh... Close enough..." I stated with a soft smile.

Tad stood up and shook both of my parents' hands. "Thank you so much for your forgiveness. And thank you for continuing to let my son date your daughter."

"Well, Toby's a sweet boy." Mom smiled softly.

"Diana?" Toby asked as he tapped my shoulder curiously, "What was it you thought I was gonna ask you on prom night?"

"Oh... I-I thought you were gonna ask... If I would marry you." I replied honestly.

Toby blinked before taking my hands. "Diana Belle, even though my father wanted me to ask you to marry me, I wasn't going to go through with it. Besides, I don't want to marry you until after we get done with high school and college."

I smiled and pulled him into a deep hug. "I love you so much, Toby Strange."

"And I love you, Diana Belle Pines-Cipher." He replied and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, love birds! Quit being so weird!" Preston called out to us, being as childish as ever.

"Besides, it's time for us to race." Winter smiled as everyone stood next to each other.

"Really? Another race? This year?" Dad asked with a slight groan.

"Come on, Billy! You love these races!" Will said as he looked over at my father.

"Only because I win them all the time." My dad bragged with a grin.

"Oh please! I'll win them this year for sure!" Aunt Jill challenged.

"It won't matter who wins unless we get this race started!" Aunt Pacifica whined.

"Okay! Ready... Set... Go!" Great Grunkle Ford shouted as we began to run the race. Lets just say it mom won by a landslide thanks to dad.

But I don't wanna end it here! I think I need to tell you all what happened to my family!

Toby and I eventually got married after high school and college. We're living happily with our three little ones; Melanie, Dean, and Erik. And Toby and I are living happily together now that we found true love.

Dad eventually turned mom into a demon and they now explore the world and the universe as much as they want. They still visit on each of our birthdays and still hunt monsters, being as mom's famous now. And they still live happily as their version of Gravity Falls' Beauty and the Beast.

Aunt Mabel and Aunt Pacifica grew famous as fashion designers, especially for glittery sweaters. Aunt Mabel still continues to hunt monsters with mom while Aunt Pacifica is now the new mayor of Gravity Falls. They lived happily ever after too.

Grunkle Stan and Ford also monster hunt monsters on their own. They still travel on the Stan O'War II and are as close as brothers could possibly be. They didn't ever marry, but they did live happily as brothers.

Uncle Will also turned Aunt Blair into a demon and they traveled all over the world helping people who needed them. Aunt Blair also expanded her "magical roses" to all kinds of couples. And don't worry, they eventually got a better revenge on the Reverse Twins.

Winter and Rex eventually got married and had two children; Austin and Kristen. And yes, Rex is now a demon as well even though he still had trouble with his demon magic. But all that matters is that they're happy.

Preston became famous for designing costumes for fantasy movies and shows. He got married to Candy's son, Cotton. They live in L.A with their adopted daughter, Ariel. He still calls and visits, always teasing me and Toby.

Fiddleford eventually got better with his relationship with his son, Soos and Melody had about eight kids, Tad and Poppy are still happily married and catching up on what Poppy missed, and Aunt Jill is now in a relationship with a girl named Jack and has two boys, Clover and Markus.

But I suppose there's a couple lessons from these two books, huh? Don't judge people for their looks or actions, the best people are sometimes broken, your best friends are your family members, and love never dies.

And, you guessed it, the Pines, Ciphers, Valentinos, and everyone else lived happily ever after.

**And that's it! That is the sequel to my first fanfic ever! I honestly think that the original is much better than this one looking back on it, to be honest, but I hope that you all enjoyed reading this and thank you all so much for staying by my side and reading my weird little story. Thank you all and I will see you all next time in another story! **


End file.
